Hello, Baby!
by cindyjung
Summary: You are my gift, since before, since now, and until forevermore. Hello, my Baby! / Ketika seorang Kim Jaejoong diharuskan menjaga seorang anak. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapinya saat Jung Yunho hadir didalamnya? Dan bagaimana tanggapan Kim Jaejoong ketika akhirnya seorang Jung Yunho menyatakan perasaannya? / YunJae / Read Review / Chapter 6 Update!-END- / Happy Reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hello, Baby!

Author : Cindy Jung

Pairing : YunJae (Jaejoong X Jaejoong)

Rate : T to M

Genre : Romance *berdoa aja kaga gagal yak XD

Disclaemer : Aloha XD Cindy kembali membawa sebuah FF yang entah akan bagaimana ceritanya nanti XD . Tapi Cindy jamin FF ini Happy Ending! Wkwkwk. Disini Cindy berusaha bikin romance sebaik mungkin tapi jika memang gagal romancenya, mohon maaf ya soalnya emang bukan bakat Cindy sih ^^a *bow

Makasih banyak untuk semua yang mau baca and ngereview cerita Cindy :D lope lope muah muah :*

Now let's begin the story

.

.

.

**_Gift for me today and forevermore._**

**_Just you and only you._**

**_My Baby._**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Annyeongghaceyoo~~ Palk Changmin imnidda" pekik seorang bocah kecil dihadapan pria itu

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan Changminnie padamu?" kata seorang namja dengan suara huskynya

"Eh?!" Pekik namja bermata doe itu kaget

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Dua orang pria kini tamak tengah terduduk pada sebuah sofa dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat serius kala itu. seorang diantaranya menghela nafas frustasi kala menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pria yang kini ada disampingnya.

"Tolong bantulah aku! Kali ini saja! Aku benar benar tidak bisa membawanya ke tempat aku harus meliput! Itu sangat berbahaya baginya!" mohon pria bersuara husky itu sambil menggenggam tangan namja bermata doe itu erat

"Kau menitipkan seorang anak kecil padaku? Kau tau bukan? Aku ini bukan orang yang dapat dekat dengan anak anak semudah itu! Lagipula, aku pekerja kantoran! Pengusaha! Tidak mungkin aku dapat 7x24 jam mengawasinya!" jelas namja bermata doe itu frustasi sekarang

"Kim Jaejoong ..." rajuk namja itu sambil memelas

Pria yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja bersuara husky itu. Wajah memelasnya benar benar membuatnya frustasi kini. Sahabatnya, Park Yoochun memanglah seorang reporter handal yang membuatnya selalu mendapat kesempatan keluar negeri sementara dirinya sendiri adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang cukup diandalkan di Korea. Seorang pengusaha! Dan kini ia harus menjaga anak kecil? Ayolah.

"Aish. Baiklah! Baiklah! Park Yoochun! Aku akan menjaganya untukmu!" kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya

"Benarkah!? Ah! Gomawo Kim Jaejoongggg" kata sahabatnya yang bernama Park Yoochun itu yang kini membangkitkan dirinya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat

"Ya! Ya! Aku akan kehabisan nafas jika kau memelukku seperti ini!" kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Yoochun

"Ah! Mianhae! Aku hanya terlalu senang!" kata Yoochun dengan senyum bahagianya seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong dan kembali ketempat duduknya

"Minnie ya~" panggil Yoochun pada seorang anak yang tengah memakan sereal dimeja makan dibelakang mereka

"Ne appa?" saut bocah empat setengah tahun itu dengan bercak susu dan coklat yang menempel pada sisi bibirnya

Yoochun menghampiri bocah yang ia panggil Minnie itu dan mengambil satu tempat duduk disampingnya. Yoochun menatap anaknya lekat dan tersenyum lembut pada Changmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Minnie ya~ Appa pergi dulu ne? Mulai hari ini Changminnie akan tinggal dengan Jaejoong Appa" kata Yoochun sambil mengusap rambut anaknya sayang

"Ejong Appa?" kata Changmin sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu ketika mendengar nama yang asing baginya

"Iya, Jaejoong Appa, pria yang ada dibelakang appa itu" kata Yoochun sambil mengarah ibu jarinya kearah belakang punggungnya

Changmin berusaha berdiri kursi yang tengah didudukinya dengan berpegangan pada meja makan dan mengambil celah diantara kepala dan pundak Yoochun dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini juga tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Pelia yang kiyatan odoh itu?" kata Changmin polos sambil menunjuk Jaejoong

Jaejoong telonjak kaget kala menatap Changmin yang kini tengah menunjuknya sambil mengatakan kata 'odoh'. Baiklah Jaejoong cukup pandai untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan Changmin walau ia belum dapat berkata dengan baik. Dan bodoh adalah kata yang paling mengganggunya.

_"Ini akan buruk" _batin Jaejoong

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Jaejoong ah" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya sambil mencoba mengatur beberapa berkas dihadapannya

"Ne, oemma?" Saut Jaejoong masih tetap sibuk mengatur kertas kertas dihadapannya tersebut

"Kau jarang sekali kelihatan dikantor sekarang dan kau juga semakin tampak pucat, ada apa?" tanya oemmanya khawatir

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu menghelakan nafasnya berat sambil menatap oemmanya dengan tatapan lelahnya. Ingatan ingatan tentang kejadian yang cukup menyibukkan fisik dan batinnya ini memang membuatnya tampak kurang segar dari hari ke hari.

_Day 1_

_"Min mau celeal!" rajuk seorang anak kecil memoutkan bibirnya_

_Jaejoong mengambil sereal di lemarinya terburu-buru dan langsung menaruhnya di sebuah mangkok yang kini telah berisi susu segar itu._

_"Angan yang intang intang! Celeal cokat!" pekiknya keras membuat Jaejoong langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya memasukan sereal bintang itu pada mangkok Changmin_

_Day 2_

_"Cikat gigi minnie mana?!" teriak bocah kecil itu sambil menarik selimut Jaejoong yang baru saja tertidur setelah lembur lama dimeja kerjanya semalaman_

_Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya malas sambil menuju kekamar mandi dan mengambil sikat giginya sendiri dan memberikannya pada Changmin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya lagi ketempat tidur._

_"Ini ukan unya Minnie!" kata Changmin sambil menaiki tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menduduki punggung Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah kesal saat merasakan punggungnya terasa berat_

_"AAH!" desah Jaejoong kesakitan_

_Day 3_

_"Sekarang Changmin tidur ya" kata Jaejoong sambil menyelimuti Changmin dan memberikan Changmin boneka jerapah kesukaannya_

_Changmin memejamkan matanya ketika mendapatkan rasa nyaman dari bonekanya dan perlahan mulai terlelap. Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju keluar pintu dan mematikan lampu kamarnya agar Changmin dapat tidur lebih nyenyak. _

_"UUUWAAA!" _

_Belum genap anak tangga itu Jaejoong turuni sebuah suara langsung menusuk menuju telinganya dan membuatnya kembali menaiki anak tangga itu dan menuju kamar yang baru saja ia kunjungi tadi dan menyalakan lampu disana_

_"Ada apa?" pekik Jaejoong panik_

_"Atut..." kata Changmin yang kini tengah terduduk sambil menangis dan memeluk bonekanya_

Dan hari selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya dengan kerepotan menjaga Changmin yang sedang nakal nakalnya. Jaejoong tentu saja tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada oemmanya. Jika sampai ibunya tau bahwa Jaejoong kini tengah menjaga seorang anak kecil pasti ibunya akan memberikan pendapat pendapat dan saran saran yang pedas untuknya.

_"Kau menjaga seorang anak kecil? Kau kan belum menikah"_

_"Oh, dia anak Yoochun"_

_"Kapan kau menyusul Yoochun dan memiliki anak sendiri?"_

_"Oemma ingin cepat menimang cucu"_

Itulah segala dialog yang Jaejoong dapat bayangkan apabila ia memberitau oemmanya bahwa ia tengah menjaga seorang anak kecil saat ini. dan komentar yang akan paling sangat mengusiknya adalah tentang pernikahan, anak, dan cucu. Aish, mengawasi Changmin saja rasanya sudah sangat sulit sekarang bagaimana jika ia memiliki anak nanti?

"Aku baik baik saja" kata Jaejoong kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lelahnya pada oemmanya

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya oemmanya lagi berusaha meyakinkan yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Jaejoong yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menyusun berkas

"Ah, oemma hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau mulai hari ini akan ada patner kerjamu dari perusahaan tetangga yang menginap dirumahmu sampai beberapa minggu kedepan" jelas oemmanya

Jaejoong terhenti seketika dari kegiatannya dan terdiam. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja oemmanya katakan kepadanya. Mata doenya melebar ketika ia mengingat tentang orang yang dimaksud oemmanya itu dan juga mengingat tentang keberadaan Changmin yang tengah tinggal dirumahnya. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian membangkitkan dirinya dari kursi dan berlari menuju mobilnya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Changmin!" pekik Jaejoong sambil membanting pintu rumahnya kasar

Dua pasang mata kini tengah menatap Jaejoong yang tampak tengah tersengal didepan pintu karena pekikannya barusan. Jaejoong menyisiri semua ruangan sampai ia akhirnya menyadari kedua pasang mata itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan bingung. Satu pasang mata menatapnya sambil mengerutkan matanya dan satu pasang mata lagi adalah pasang mata yang asing baginya.

"Ejong appa kenapa? kita kan agi ga main etak umpet~" kata Changmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil menatapi namja lain yang kini tengah terduduk diruang makan bersama Changmin kala itu. Namja yang tampak berpakaian sangat rapi itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dan membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kecil dan juga membungkukan sedikit kepalanya pada namja itu

"Kim Jaejoong? Aku tidak tau kau sudah punya anak" kata namja itu sambil menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong bergantian

Mata doenya melebar. Orang yang dimaksud oemma Jaejoong pasti adalah orang yang kini tengah duduk bersama Changmin itu. Dengan sigap ia memasuki rumahnya dan menuju kearah Changmin dengan wajah yang panik.

"Bocah ini...bukan anakku!" kata Jaejoong panik sambil memegangi ubun ubun kepala Changmin

"Ejong appa! Appooo!~" kata Changmin yang merasa kesakitan kala kepalanya dipegangi oleh Jaejoong secara tiba tiba

"Ah! Mianhae min!" kata Jaejoong lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Changmin

"Ejong appa kasaalll" kata Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Namja yang terduduk sambil melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dan menopangkan dagunya pada tangan kanannya dimeja makan. Matanya menatapi Changmin dan Jaejoong yang tampak tengah saling melemparkan pout mereka masing masing.

"Yuno appaa! Ejoang appa jaat ama minnie!" pekik namja kecil itu sambil menarik narik kemeja yang tengah digunakan oleh namja yag tengah memperhatikan mereka

Jaejoong langsung menatap pada namja yang dipanggil appa juga oleh Changmin itu. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sesaat tadi ia sangat lupa bahwa namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu tengah berada ditengah tengah mereka. Dan kini pasti ia telah merasa sangat terganggu dengan sikap mereka.

"Ah, mianhae. Kau pasti merasa terganggu kini" kata Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali malah aku sangat menikmatinya" jawab Yunho sambil mengembangkan senyumnya sementara Jaejoong masih menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir

"Tenang saja, aku menyukai anak kecil, jadi tidak masalah bagiku jika ada anak kecil dirumahmu" jawab Yunho tenang

"Ah, terimakasih" jawab Jaejoong masih dengan muka penuh penyesalan

"Kenapa sekaku itu eoh? Walau kita ini mitra kerja bukan berarti harus selalu sekaku saat berada di perusahaan bukan? Anggap saja aku ini temanmu" kata Yunho sambil masih memasang senyumnya

"Ah baiklah" kata Jaejoong akhirnya sambil bernafas dengan lega dan mengambil sebuah tempat duduk disebelah kiri Changmin

"Jadi, Changmin ini siapamu?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Ah, dia anak sahabatku. Sahabatku sedang tugas diluar jadi dia menitipkannya padaku" kata Jaejoong menjelaskan

"Macakan Yuno Appa lasana aneh~~" kata Changmin yang membuat perhatian Yunho dan Jaejoong mengarah padanya

"Ah, tidak enak ya? Kurasa aku memang tidak berbakat dalam hal ini" kata Yunho sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum garing

"Kalian tunggulah disini, aku akan memasakan sesuatu" kata Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kearah dapur.

Tangannya dengan gesit mengambil peralatan peraltan dapur dan menggunakannya secara tepat. Kakinya juga tak kalah gesit membawa Jaejoong kesana kemari dalam mengerjakan aktifitas dapurnya. Dari pergerakan Jaejoong dapat diketahui bahwa dia sudah cukup ahli dalam melakukan hal ini. Yunho yang menatapi Jaejoong dari belakang hanya dapat tersenyum geli. Baru hari pertama ia datang kerumah ini dan ia sudah dapat melihat sisi lain Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menarik.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah oknomiyaki yang tampak nikmat telah tersaji dimeja makan. Changmin yang melihatnya hanya dapat menelan salivanya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sudah sangat tidak sabar mencicipinya.

"Camat makannnn~~" kata Changmin penuh semangat dan mengambil sendok kecilnya untuk mengambil okonomiyaki tersebut

"Pelan pelan Changminnie, itu masih panas" kata Jaejoong mengingatkan

"Silahkan Yunho ssi makanlah" kata Jaejoong juga menawarkan okonimiyakinya pada Yunho

"Haha, sudah kubilang tidak usaha seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Yunho" kata Yunho juga yang kini mengingatkan Jaejoong

"Aduh!" pekik Changmin saat merasakan panas pada tangannya saat berusaha mengambil okonomiyaki tersebut

"Astaga, sudah appa bilang itu masih panas. Sini, biar Jae appa suapi" kata Jaejoong kemudian mengambil sumpit dan meniupi okonomiyaki tersebut sebelum menyuapinya pada Changmin

Changmin melebarkan mulutnya dan melahap okonomiyaki yang Jaejoong suapkan padanya. Matanya terpejam berusaha merasakan kenikmatan okonomiyaki itu sebelum bibirnya tersenyum lebar dan matanya berbinar menandakan makanan itu enak.

"Hahaha, kau jadi terlihat lebih seperti oemmanya daripada appanya" kata Yunho merasa lucu melihat tingkah Jaejoong

"Oemma?" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu menghela nafasnya kemudian

"Ejong appa mau jadi oemmanya Minnie?" tanya Changmin kemudian dengan polosnya

"Eh?! Kenapa harus appa? Kenapa tidak Yunho appa saja?" protes Jaejoong pada Changmin

"Yuno appa ga bica macak~" kata Changmin polos yang cukup menyelekit dihati Yunho

"Lagian kata Appa, oemma minnie itu dulu pintel macak, jadi Yuno appa ga bica jadi oemma Minnie!" kata Changmin sambil menodongkan sendoknya pada Yunho

Jaejoong terdiam sambil menatap Changmin. Sejujurnya, oemmanya Changmin telah tiada sehari setelah ia melahirkan Changmin karena kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak darah saat persalinan dan Yoochun adalah ayah tunggal yang membesarkan Changmin sendirian di dalam keluarga yang sangat sederhana.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi oemmanya Minnie. Tapi jangan panggil Ejong ya, panggil saja Jae oemma" pinta Jaejoong pada Changmin

"Ciap Je oemma~~" kata Changmin sambil hormat pada Jaejoong dengan sendok masih menempel pada tangannya

Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang terlihat selalu lucu dimatanya itu. Senyum yang sedari tadi ditariknya tidak henti hentinya menghiasi wajahnya. Yunho baru satu kali ini bertemu dengan partner kerja yang menarik seperti Jaejoong dan ia rasa kali ini akan terasa semakin menyenangkan. Kim Jaejoong, tanpa sadar, pesonamu telah membuat seorang Jung Yunho masuk kedalamnya.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Keadaan rumah Jaejoong sudah menjadi lebih tenang saat ini karena Changmin sedang tertidur setelah menonton acara televisi kesukaannya. Sementara disisi lain tampak dua orang yang kini tengah sibuk dengan beberapa tumpuk kertas dihadapan mereka.

"Uwaahhh, kenapa proyek ini butuh biaya besar sekali! Bahkan kalau kupikir dana ini bisa membelikan Changmin semua makanan dari seluruh dunia!" kata Jaejoong sambil menidurkan kepalanya kemeja

"Hahaha, yah, karena itulah kita harus bekerja sama dalam membuat proyek ini" jawab Yunho sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Tapi Yunho ah, aku bingung, kita belum secara resmi bermitra tapi kita sudah membuat proyek sebesar ini. apakah tidak aneh?" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang kini terdiam disampingnya

"Soal itu, aku hanya menjalankan perintah kakekku saja" jawab Yunho

"Kakek?" tanya Jaejoong antusias sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada Yunho penasaran

Yunho menjauhkauhkan sedikit kepalnya kala Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho. Bukan karena merasa risih hanya saja, saat Jaejoong melakukan itu wangi shampoo Jaejoong tercium dengan jelas oleh Yunho dan secara tidak langsung membuat jantung Yunho berdegup pelan.

"Ya, kakekku. Orang tuaku sudah tinggal diluar negri dan mengurus segala persoalan perusahaan disana, jadi aku disini bersama kakekku. Proyek ini pun adalah usulan kakekku" jelas Yunho

"Apa kau pernah bertemu orang tuamu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang hanya dibalas oleh keterdiaman Yunho

"Ah, mian. Aku terlalu ikut campur ya?" tanya Jaejoong merasa tidak enak pada Yunho

"Setiap natal" kata Yunho kemudian

"Eh?"

"Aku sempat bertemu mereka beberapa kali setiap hari natal" jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ah~~ itu bagus bukan? Setiap setahun sekali kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka? Apalagi itu hari natal! Kalau aku, setiap hari aku bertemu dengan ibuku, rasanya aku ingin kabur sebentar dari dirinya! Hahaha, kita ini kebalikan ya" jawab Jaejoong berusaha merubah suasana

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Belum lagi senyum Jaejoong yang kini Yunho lihat lebih dekat. Sangat cantik.

"Kenapa kau ingin kabur?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Ibuku, setiap kami bersama yang selalu ia bicarakan adalah pernikahan, dan menimang cucu. Ah~~ itu menyebalkan sekali" jawab Jaejoong sambil memoutkan bibirnya sambil kembali menidurkan kepalanya kemeja

"Ada apa dengan pernikahan?" kata Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda

"Bagiku pernikahan adalah... sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau permainkan. Aku, ingin menikahi orang yang kucintai. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menikahi orang yang tidak mencintaiku" jelas Jaejoong sambil mendesahkan nafasnya yang terasa berat sementara Yunho terdiam memandangnya

"Ah, hal itu membuatku gila! Yunho ah, ayo kita tidur!" kata Jaejoong lalu membangkikan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho

"Eh?" kata Yunho kemudian bingung

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya pada dirinya. Sejenak waktu terasa berhenti dan membuat Yunho berfikiran tentang hal yang mungkin akan terjadi. Yunho membayangkan dirinya dan Jaejoong... tidur berdua...? sejenak pikiran itu membuat darah Yunho mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jung Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho sadar dari pikiran anehnya itu

"Eh?"

"Ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu" kata Jaejoong masih mengulurkan tangannya

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Disinilah Yunho berada, dikamar seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum menatapi kamar itu. terkesan sangat rapi untuk seorang pria sibuk seperti Jaejoong. seketika pikirannya kembali pada bayangan yang ia pikirkan tadi. Sangat bodoh membayangkan ia akan tidur berdua dengan Jaejoong. Senyumpun tak pelak terulas di bibirnya.

TRRRRRRTTT Sebuah getar ponsel menghentikan sejenak aktifitas Yunho dan membuatnya berpaling pada panggilan diseberang sana

"Yoboseyo?"

"Ah ne, aku sudah bertemu dengannya"

"Ya, dia namja yang sangat menarik"

"Mungkin, aku mulai menyukainya"

Jawab Yunho pada orang diseberang sana sambil mengembangkan senyumnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang milik Jaejoong. Harum khas tubuh Jaejoong benar benar tertempel disana dan Yunho sangat menyukainya. Secepat itukah kau menyukainya, Jung Yunho?

^^Hello,Baby!^^

TBC

Otte? Otte? Cindy gatau lagi mau nulis kaya gimana soalnya ini ff romance pertama Cindy hahaha. Ntar keromantisan ummppa akan kubikin di next chap ya soalnya harus semedi sulu biar hasilnya ga mengecewakan mengecewakan amat XD

Soal ff Fate ntar dulu ya, cindy lagi bingung juga alurnya mau digimanain biar happy end XD

Makasih buat semuanya para reader i love you all :*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Hello, Baby!

Author : Cindy Jung

Pairing : YunJae (Jaejoong X Jaejoong)

Rate : T to M

Genre : Romance *berdoa aja kaga gagal yak XD

Time to Balas Review wkwkwk

NaraYuuki : Ah iya kah? Hehehe aku disini pingin bikin soulfighter beraksi soalnya XD makasih udah mau baca Yuuki-chan ^^

Niaretha : Iyaaapppss pasti lanjut kok XD Makasih yahhh udah mau baca. Okeh pasti akan dibikin romance tapi maap kalo gagal wkwk XP

Jungyunhoshi : hi juga ^^this is asap enough? Haha. Makasih yaaah udah mau baca ^^

Edelweis : Thank You ^^

Vic89 : Changmin mah emang dari dulu udah nyelekit. Hmm, maybe? Makasih yah udah mau selalu baca and review vic ^^

Kyoarashi57 : Dua appa yang sungguh menggoda pula hahaha *mimisan sendiri* Makasih udah mau baca ^^

MaghT : Yah namanya juga Changmin wkwkw XD Junsu muncul kok di part ini ^^

Balasan Review End

Makasih buat bara reader yang mendukung cerita ini ^^ akhirnya akan saya lanjutkan juga XD Ide lagi mengalir dicerita ini soalnya haha. Maafkan segala ke-typo-an dan perubahan nama pada beberapa tokoh disini ^^dan maap juga kalo YooSu tampilnya dikit-dikit. Walo dikit tapi pengaruh mereka besar loh di ff ini huahahahah

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_I miss you._**

**_Not good enough?_**

**_I miss you so bad._**

**_Is that enough?_**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Jung Yunho membuka matanya ketika sebuah bunyi benturan benda mengusik telinganya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum akhirnya membangkitkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur itu dan menjatuhkan kakinya kelantai. Yunho membuka pintu putih itu dan berjalan menuju asal suara bising tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Yunho ah?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini tengah terduduk dimeja makan sambil menggeserkan kursinya kedepan untuk bersiap menyantap makanannya.

Yunho memperhatikan keadaan dapur yang tak jauh dari meja makan tersebut . ia tersenyum sedikit sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kearah Jaejoong .

"Kau habis memasak eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil tempat di hadapan Jaejoong

"Ne, begitulah. Hari ini aku mengambil cuti dari kantor sebentar karena aku harus menjaga satu anak lagi" kata Jaejoong sambil memoutkan bibirnya

"Eh? Satu lagi?" pekik Yunho kaget

"Ne, teman Changmin akan datang bermain disini. Sudah pasti orang tuanya menitipkan anaknya padaku" kata Jaejoong sambil mendesah perlahan dan mengaduk supnya pelan

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sudah menampakkan wajah kewalahan. Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar orang yang mudah ditebak.

"Perlukah aku membantumu?" tawar Yunho kemudian

"Eh?" pekik Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Yunho

"Kita ini berdua bukan? Changmin dan temannya, kita bisa menjaga mereka bersama-sama" kata Yunho sambil menyilakan tangannya dimeja makan dan memajukan wajahnya pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam menatap wajah yang mendekat padanya tersebut. DEG! Ada sebuah hentakkan keras pada dadanya yang membuat sebuah rona pada pipi Jaejoong. Pikirannya merekam penampilan Jung Yunho saat ini. Rambut yang berantakan , mata yang sangat tajam, dan rahang yang sangat manly. Bagi ukuran orang yang baru bangun tidur, Jung Yunho sangat tampan hari ini. Jujur Jaejoong sangat iri pada rahang milik Yunho tapi, rasanya ia cukup menyukai rahang itu juga.

"Kim Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho kemudian masih menatap namja dihdapannya dengan cara yang sama

"Ah! Apa.. kau yakin mau membantuku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit gugup kemudian

"Tentu saja. Kita ini partner kan? Lagipula kau sudah menginjinkanku tinggal disini sementara waktu setidaknya aku bisa menolongmu untuk saat ini" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum

Jaejoong terdiam dan kembali mengamati wajah namja dihdapannya itu. senyum Yunho saat ini secara tidak langsung membuat Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Ada apa denganmu, Kim Jaejoong?

_"Apa yang aku pikirkan?"_ batin Jaejoong

"Oemma..~" panggil seorang lain dekat mereka

"Ah, Min. Kau sudah bangun eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

Changmin mengucek matanya pelan sambil menyeret boneka jerapah kesayangannya menuju ke arah meja makan. Baju piyamanya sedikit terlihat berantakan dan kerahnya terarah kearah kanan sehingga cukup menampakkan pundak imut Changmin.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggendong Changmin ke atas kursi disebelahnya

"Minnie nyium angi makanan~" kata Changmin polos masih dengan mata yang mengantuk

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yang terbangun karena wangi masakan Jaejoong.

"Minnie mau ssuuuppp!" Pekik Changmin ketika melihat mangkuk Jaejoong yang berisi sup disana

"Min sudah sikat gigi belum?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Minnie kan balu angunn oemma~~ Belum cikat gigi cih, tapikan minnie lapal" protes Changmin sambil memoutkan bibirnya

"Dasar minnie jorok!" kata Jaejoong sambil menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Changmin

"Ihhhh Je Oemma kok jauh-jauh dali minnie cihhh~ mulut minnie kan ga bauuu" rajuk Changmin

"Anni, anni. Mulutmu itu sangat bau! Ayo sikat gigi dulu!" kata Jaejoong sambil menutup hidungnya dan menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi

Changmin memoutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat melihat Jaejoong yang gigih menyuruhnya untuk menyikat gigi. Sementara Yunho tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Rasanya seperti memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia.

"Haha, sudah sudah. Minnie ya, ayo sikat gigi sama Appa. Yunho appa juga baru bangun" ajak Yunho sambil menuju kearah kursi Changmin dan mengambil tangan kecil Changmin dan menurunkannya dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Yunho appa uga beyum cikat gigi? Ihhh joyok!" kata Changmin saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Ehh? Appa kan belajar dari Minnie" kata Yunho sambil menatap Changmin

"Minnie ga joyok kok. Minnie alo cikat gigi uga belcih" kata Changmin kesal

"Ah? Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti appa mau lihat Minnie sikat giginya bersih atau tidak. Bagaimana?" tantang Yunho

"Ciapa taut?! Pasti belcih kok!" terima Changmin sambil mengangkat boneka jerapahnya tinggi-tinggi

"Tapi... Kalau tidak bersih, Minnie ngga dapat jatah sarapan yah" kata Yunho santai

Changmin terdiam ditempat dan lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan horor.

"Bercanda" kata Yunho singkat yang menahan tertawa saat memandang raut wajah Changmin tersebut

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Changminniiieee!" Pekik suara anak kecil saat memasuki pintu masuk rumah Jaejoong

"Kyunniieee!" pekik suara anak lain

Changmin tersenyum senang ketika sahabat baiknya Kyuhyun mendatangi rumah Jaejoong dan akhirnya dapat bermain bersama lagi setelah seminggu tidak bertemu.

"Aku titip Kyu sebentar, hyung" kata seorang namja imut yang datang bersama Kyuhyuns

"Ne, Junsu ya. Changmin pasti senang sahabatnya bisa datang mengunjunginya" kata Jaejoong pada namja manis yang ia panggil Junsu tersebut

"Ne" saut Junsu dengan senyum manisnya

"Kyunie ya" panggil Junsu pada anaknya yang kini tengah bersenda gurau dengan Changmin

"Ne, appa?" tanya namja kecil yang juga tak kalah imut itu

"Kim Kyuhyun, Jangan nakal selama bermain disini ya" kata Junsu sambil mengacunggkan jari telunjuknya pada Kyuhyun

"Ne, appa" angguk Kyuhyun menggemaskan

"Baiklah appa tinggal dulu ne? Aku titip Kyu ya, hyung" kata Junsu kemudian sambil membungkuk kecil dan lalu pergi

Changmin dan Kyuhyun lalu bermain game playstation di tv milik Jaejoong. Playstation itu adalah benda yang tadi dibawakan oleh Junsu untuk menemani Kyu dan Min main. Junsu sangat hafal karakter kedua anak tersebut. Jika mereka tidak diberi 'asupan' game, maka hal lain yang akan mereka lakukan adalah membuat orang kesususahan. Yah bisa dilihat dari sikap Changmin belakangan ini pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, Minnie, dia capa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang berkutat dengan kertas kertas dihadapannya

"Olang yang kiyatan cok cibuk itu?" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang duduk tidak jauh darinya

Jaejoong yang merasa terpanggil karena kata 'orang sok sibuk' itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedikit sinis karena merasakan firasat yang sedikit buruk ketika mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"Dia oemmanya minnie~" kata Changmin sambil tersenyum hangat

DEG! Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hati Jaejoong ketika mendengar Changmin mengatakan hal itu terlebih lagi dengan raut wajah yang amat tidak biasa dari yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh Changmin. Senyum kecil tak pelak terukur dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ang benal? Uwaaahhh~ Oemma Minnie antik" kata Kyuhyun bermaksud memuji namun salah diartikan oleh Jaejoong

_"Memangnya aku barang antik?"_ batin Jaejoong sambil memoutkan bibirnya

"Siapa yang antik?" kata sebuah suara yang mengagetkan mereka bertiga

Terlihat Yunho tengah berdiri ditengah mereka bertiga. DEG! Lagi lagi Jaejoong merasakan dadanya berdetak hebat saat menatap Yunho ada dihadapannya. Belum lagi kini Yunho tengah berada dalam keadaan rambut yang masih basah dengan handuk disekitar lehernya dan kini ia mengenakan celana pendek yang cukup santai. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari mulutnya menganga lebar saat menatap Yunho yang tampak begitu tampan saat ini.

"Oemma min dibiyang antik ama kyunie~" kata Changmin bangga

"Ne, oemmanya minnie bitiful" kata Kyuhyun berusaha mengatakan bahasa inggris

"Bi...? Ah, maksudmu cantik? Hahaha" kata Yunho yang merasa lucu dengan kosakata anak-anak dihadapannya

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk benar sementara Jaejoong yang sudah sadar dari kekagumannya pada Yunho langsung semakin memoutkan bibirnya menandakan ia tidak suka. Ya, ia tidak suka dibilang cantik.

"Siapa yang kalian bilang cantik?" sanggah Jaejoong tidak suka

"Kau!"

"Oemma!"

Pekik Kyu dan Min bersamaan sambil mengacungkan jari tekunjuknya pada Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang sambil melebarkan matanya dan mendesah kecil sementara Yunho hanya tertawa melihat keadaan itu.

"Ah , ajusi capa?" kata Kyu kemudian memandang kearah Yunho dan menggeser jari telunjuknya pada Yunho

"Aku?" kata Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Itu Appa Minnie~" kata Changmin sambil turut menggeser jari telunjuknya ke arah Yunho

"Eh? Itu appa minnie uga?" tanya Kyu bingung mengingat appa Changmin yang ia temui adalah Yoochun

"Ne, Je oemma, Yuno appa! Meleka oemma cama appa kecayangan minnie~" Angguk Changmin dengan senyum kepuasan yang menggemaskan

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat mendapati raut wajah itu dari Changmin. Perlahan-perlahan perasaan mereka semakin hangat dan terasa semakin dekat. Changmin juga dengan semangat menceritakan tentang ke dahsyatan masakkan Jaejoong dan juga kebaikan Yunho pada Kyu.

Yunho yang tidak ingin membuang waktu lalu mengambil tempat disamping Jaejoong dan menatapi berkas itu bersama-sama dan melanjutkan tugas mereka untuk bermitra dan bekerja sama membuat sebuah proyek yang cukup besar.

"Ah~~ Meleka pelnah ciuman ga?" tanya Kyu kemudian setelah mendengar cerita Changmin

Yunho dan Jaejoong lalu terlonjak dan menatap satu sama lain. Ketika mereka saling menatap mereka baru menyadari jarak bibir mereka yang mungkin bisa dihitung oleh penggaris 15 cm. Sangat pendek dan dekat. Seketika mereka memundurkan tubuh masing masing dan memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka. Yunho juga sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Jaejoong ketika ia menyadari wangi tubuh Jaejoong sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Terasa pipi Jaejoong mulai menghangat dan membuat rona merah muda diwajahnya. Sementara Yunho berusaha mengatur nafasnya ketika merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Sepertinya sudah ada sesuatu yang mulai mengusik mereka berdua. Sepertinya.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Changminnie ya! Itu! Appa!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah televisi didepan mereka dan menghentikan Changmin dari aktifitasnya dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain boneka

Terlihat ditelevisi yang cukup besar itu wajah familiar Yoochun yang tengah melaporkan kejadian perang yang tengah terjadi di pelabuhan di Afganistan. Tampak Yoochun yang tengah melaporkan sambil bersembunyi dibalik kapal yang tampak cukup jauh dari daerah perang tersebut. Cukup berbahaya memang, tapi itulah tugas Yoochun sebagai reporter berita lapangan.

Changmin menatap tayangan di tv dengan raut wajah cemas dan lalu menggenggam erat boneka jerapah pemberian ayahnya. Yunho yang melihat itu kemudian berusaha merubah suasana dengan membangkitkan tubuhnya dan meregangkannya dan lalu mengambil salah satu boneka yang ada disekitar Changmin.

"Apa kalian ingin melihat hewan sungguhan?" kata Yunho sambil menunjukkan boneka badak yang tengah dipegangnya sambil memainkannya secara lucu dan membuat Changmin mengalihkan perhatian padanya

"Kajja! Kita ke kebun binatang!" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum yang mendapat balasan senyum tak hanya dari Changmin tapi juga Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong

"Ayo!" kata ketiganya bersemangat yang membuat Yunho tersenyum senang

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya tiba dikebun binatang yang mereka tuju. Dengan tak kalah antusias Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kebun binatang tersebut dan mulai mengelilingi masing masing tempat disana.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tampaknya kau lebih semangat daripada anak-anak ini" kata Yunho ketika melihat ke-antusias-an Jaejoong

"Tentu saja, asal kau tau aku sangat suka kebun binatang dan rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku kemari" kata Jaejoong sumringah

"Haha, benarkah? Apakah ada hewan yang menarik perhatianmu?" kata Yunho sambil menggandeng kedua anak itu dikedua tangannya

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari lebih antusias ketika menemukan hewan yang ia cari selama memasuki kebun binatang ini.

"Gajaaah~~" kata Jaejoong senang sambil berlari mengunjungi ketempat para Gajah

"Oemmamu enapa cih min?" tanya Kyu bingung dengan tindakan Jaejoong

"Dia emang kaya gitu" kata Changmin polos namun sedikit menyentil jika Jaejoong mendengarnya

Yunho dan kedua 'anak'nya pun menyusul Jaejoong ketempat gajah tersebut.

"Kau suka gajah eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil menatapi Jaejoong yang terlihat berbinar dengan kekanakan. Bagi Yunho itu sangat menarik

"Aduh~ Min cape..." kata Changmin sambil terduduk ditanah

"Kyu juga..." kata Kyuhyun sambil ikut duduk ditanah

"Eh? Kita kan baru masuk, masa sudah cape?" kata Yunho berusaha menyemangati

Jaejoong menatap keduan anak kecil yang ada disampingnya itu dengan tidak tega. Bagaimanapun tujuan mereka ke kebun binatang untuk menghibur mereka bukan? Kenapa malah jadi dirinya yang bersenang-senang?

"Cape eoh? Yasudah, sini" kata Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan menaruh kedua kaki kecilnya diantara leher Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menahan punggung Changmin

"Pegangan ne?" kata Jaejoong pada Changmin yang dibalas Changmin dengan jambakan pada rambut Jaejoong

"Omona! Tidak seperti itu juga min!" kata Jaejoong sambil mencoba menegadah menatap Changmin

"Atanya pegangan!" protes Changmin yang hanya dibalas oleh pout-an Jaejoong

Yunho hanya terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang tengah memoutkan bibirnya lucu itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin lalu menarik celana Yunho dan membuat Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya. Yunho yang mengerti lalu menggendong Kyuhyun menuju pundak Yunho dan Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua kakinya disekitar leher Yunho.

"Aaah~~tinggi kita camaaa" kata Changmin sambil tersenyum senang

"Holleeee" pekik Kyuhyun senang kemudian

Mereka lalu pergi melihat-lihat kebun binatang dengan posisi itu secara bersama-sama. Orang-orang disekitar mereka memandangi mereka sebagai keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Dengan Yunho yang begitu tampan mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans yang senada serta Jaejoong yang begitu mempesona dan mungkin bisa dikatakan feminin dengan kaos v neck hitam dan lengan panjangnya. Walaupun kadang keseimbangan mereka sempat runtuh setiap Kyu dan Changmin bermain diatas kepala mereka namun itu memberi pengalaman tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Ya! Changminnie, oemma turunin dulu ya? Minnie kan lagi makan es krim nanti jatuh kena oemma" kata Jaejoong ketika merasakan ada cairan lengket yang berbau manis menjatuhi pipinya

"Alacoe" kata Changmin sambil mengangguk namun menjatuhkan beberapa tetes cairan vanila itu lagi pada Jaejoong saat ia hendak turun

"Kyunnie uga! Kyunnie uga!" pekik Kyu saat melihat Changmin diturunkan

Yunho yang mendengar itu lalu menggendong Kyu untuk duduk bersama dengan Changmin di kursi taman.

"Yunho ya, aku ke wc dulu ne? Ini benar-benar lengket" kata Jaejoong sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju wc dikebun binatang tersebut

"Bagaimana Minnie ya? Kyunnie ya? Hari ini menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum pada mereka

"Ne! Tadi ada jelapaaahh tinggiii cekaliii~ kalo Minnie dah gede, Minnie mau cetinggi jelapah ah~~" kata Changmin dengan mulut yang belepotan dan menumpahkan es krimnya kemana-mana

"Minnie angan tinggi-tinggi, ntal kyu kiyatan pendek" sela Kyuhyun tidak suka karena Kyuhyun merasa lebih pendek darinya

"Makannya Kyunnie uga makan yang banyak bial tinggi kaya Minnie ntal" saut Minnie sambil menatap sahabatnya yang tengah tampak berfikir itu

"Minnie kacih makanan oemma Minnie deh~ coalnya enak pasti Kyu cuka~" kata Changmin seperti promosi

"Je ajuma?" kata Kyuhyun polos yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Ahjumma'

"Ne, macakan Je Oemma" kata Changmin senyum sendiri ketika membayangkan setiap makanan nikmat yang pernah Jaejoong buatkan dan menelan salivanya dalam-dalam

Yunho hanya senyum-senyum sendiri saat mendengar percakapan polos kedua anak yang ada dihadapannya ini. Perasaannya cukup tersentuh setiap Changmin memanggil Jaejoong sebagai oemmanya tapi perasaan Yunho juga cukup tergelitik kala Kyuhyun memanggilnya ahjumma. Ayolah, bagaimana pun juga Jaejoong itu namja bukan?

"Mianhae, kalian sudah lama menunggu?" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah tiga orang namja lain dihadapannya sambil membawa beberapa tisyu basah ditangannya

"Anniya, kau malah cukup cepat menurutku" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan memerhatikan Jaejoong

"Eh, Jaejoong ah" panggil Yunho kemudian saat melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggu matanya

"Wae?" saut Jaejoong

"Anu, itu dilehermu.." kata Yunho sedikit gugup takut Jaejoong menyadari Yunho memperhatikannya

"Ada apa eoh?" kata Jaejoong kemudian

Yunho tanpa banyak bicara lalu mengambil tisyu basah ditangan Jaejoong dan mengambil beberapa lembar didalamnya.

"Miringkan kepalamu kekiri" perintah Yunho

Jaejoong langsung memiringkan kepalanya kekiri. Tiba tiba ia merasakan sebuah hembusan hangat dileher Jaejoong. Kepala Yunho yang juga turut memiring kekanan menatap leher jenjang Jaejoong tersebut. Sejenak ia memperhatikan leher jenjang Jaejoong dan merekam segala pemandangan yang mulus itu, walaupun ia melihat sebuah tanda lahir disana. Well, tanda lahir itu membuat jantung Yunho bergetar hebat kala melihatnya karena mirip sesuatu yang... ah lupakan saja.

Tangan lentik Yunho lalu mengusapkan tisyu basah itu keleher Jaejoong yang cukup tidak terlihat memang secara kasat mata. Dengan jantung berdebar Yunho mengusapkan tisyu itu secara perlahan pada leher Jaejoong dan lalu menghentikan kegiatannya ketika ia rasa sudah cukup bersih.

"Sudah" kata Yunho sambil kembali pada posisinya semula dan membuang tisyu itu ketempat sampah

Jaejoong mengembalikan juga posisi kepalanya seperti semula. Jangtungnya berdebar tidak kalah hebat saat ini. Hembusan hangat yang beberapa detik ia rasakan itu memang memberi efek tertentu padanya. Untuk sesaat tadi, entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa malu saat Yunho melihat lehernya, seakan... ah, lupakan saja lagi.

"Gomawo" kata Jaejoong singkat sambil merasakan kehangatan pada pipinya

Sementara kedua anak yang menggemaskan itu masih duduk manis di kursi taman dan menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini terlihat benar-benar seperti suami-istri. Sangat mesra.

"Yakin meleka belum pelnah ciuman?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang sedang menjilati tangannya setelah eskrimnya habis

"Ga tau" kata Changmin acuh yang hanya dibalas pot-an Kyuhyun

"Miinie ya, Kyunnie ya, bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian mendekat kearah mereka

"BEEEYUUUMM!" jawab kedua anak itu serempak

"Eh? Tapi ini kan sudah sore" jawab Jaejoong berpura-pura kaget

"Minnie beyum liat umba-umba" jawab Changmin

"Kyunnie beyum liat paus" kata Kyuhyun menambahkan

"Di kebun binatang seperti ini mana ada hewan seperti itu" kata Jaejoong yang memasang wajah seperti ini à -,-

"Sudah, kita pulang saja ne? Kita pulang naik bus saja, bagaimana?" tawar Yunho berusaha membangkitkan mood ana-anak itu

"Minnie cetuju!" pekik Changmin

"Kyunnie uga!" pekik Kyu tidak mau kalah

"Baiklah, Kajja! Kita pulang!" Ajak Yunho sambil menurunkan anak-anak itu dari bangku taman gemas

"Duh engket~" kata Changmin saat merasakan jemari tangannya menyatu satu sama lain

Jaejoong lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tisyu basah ditangannya dan berjongkok dihadapan Changmin lalu mengusap tangan Changmin perlahan. Changmin hanya menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah terbiasi oleh bias matahari sore. Matanya berbinar pelan sambil menerima perlakuan sayang Jaejoong. Changmin merasa hangat kala ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho yang menatap hal itupun tidak kalah kagum pada Jaejoong. Dari setiap gerakan tangannya, Yunho yakin Jaejoong mengusapnya dengan lembut. Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar membuat seorang Jung Yunho jatuh dalam pesonamu.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Mereka duduk di paling belakang ujung kanan bus dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat telah tertidur pulas. Changmin memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat sementara Kyuhyun tidur dalam pangkuan Yunho dengan tangan Yunho yang melingkar dalam perutnya.

"Kau tidak marah kan kita pulang naik bus?" tanya Yunho berbisik ke arah sebelah kanannya berusaha tidak mengganggu ketenangan tidur anak-anak itu

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyetir. Mungkin mobilnya akan kuambil besok saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada lelah dan menatap balik Yunho

Kelelahan mereka membuat mereka tidak menyadari jarak yang begitu dekat diantara wajah mereka.

"Terdengar dari nadamu, kau sangat lelah" kata Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang kini ada disampingnya

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong singkat kemudian

"Tidurlah, ketika kita sudah dekat, aku akan membangunkan kalian" kata Yunho menawarkan

"Gomawo, Yunho ah" kata Jaejoong kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya kekanan dan menutup matanya kemudian ke arah kanannya

Yunho menikmati pemandangan damai itu. Changmin yang tidur mendekap Jaejoong, Kyuhyun yang tertidur dipangkuannya dan Jaejoong yang kini tertidur disampingnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan dan berkesan untuk Yunho.

TUK

Kepala Jaejoong terjatuh dibahu Yunho. Yunho hanya menatapi wajah tidur Jaejoong yang tampak sangat damai. Baiklah kini, pemandangan Changmin yang mendekap Jaejoong, Kyuhyun yang ada dipangkuannya, dan Jaejoong yang kini bersandar bahunya benar-benar menyita matanya dan membuat kedua ujung bibir Yunho tertarik dan membentuk senyum bahagia disana. Perasaan damai membuat matanya terpejam dan akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Usulan kakeknya tidak buruk bukan? Malah lebih baik. Usul itu membuatnya kembali bertemu dengannya. Kim Jaejoong.

TBC

Heyahhhh, ceritanya rasanya makin aneh dan romancenya sungguh gagal XD~~ Ahhh, mianhae ne? Cindy emang ga bakat soal beginian ^^a. tapi Cindy tetap mengharapkan tanggapan dari kalian kok. Bad or goodnya diterima ;D

Fate in progress ya, soalnya lagi semedi biar ga jadi angst angst banget XD hahaha

Baiklah, terimakasih semuanya yang udah baca, review, folow, dan favorite cerita cindy :*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Hello, Baby!

Author : Cindy Jung

Pairing : YunJae (Jaejoong X Jaejoong)

Rate : T aja ya *udah mau puasa soalnya XD

Genre : Romance *berdoa aja kaga gagal yak XD

Time to Balas Review wkwkwk

Justreader4286 : terimakasih yah ^^

Niaretha : Iya niat mau banyakin YunJae skinship tapi kan bentar lagi puasa jadi pamali ah XD . Is this asap enough? Hahaha

Bumkeyk : hayo apa tah? Wkwkw. Oh iya dong keluarga YunJae harus bahagia XD hahaha

Vic89 : Absolutely ^^ haha, iyah gimana yah ? *balik nanya*

Kyoarashi57 : hahaha, semua akan terjawab di episode ini *kayaknya /gampar authornya. Oh iya gemesin dong kaya cindy (?) /gampar lagi

Runashine88 : gyaaaa... cindy juga pengen cepet punya adeee XD

Anik0405 : hahah namanya juga anak kecil, kepo gituloh XD

: Hmmm *senyum nista* hahah a. iya dong dua bocah itu harus unyuu

Izca RizcassieYJ : Anda akan menemukan jawabannya dalam 1000..999...998.. /digaplok XD

Meybi : hayo ditebak-ditebak :3

Missy84 : Pasti bakal cindy bikin kok. Keep reading yah :D

Mocenh : timakasihh :D

Moceng : ini orang yang sama ama mocenh kah? Ne, dalam hidup mereka memang akan selalu ada something XD

Ky0k0 : yahhh amin! Tapi hurt-hurtan dikit gapapalah ya? XD. Yoochun pasti selamat lahir batin kok :D

MaghT: Ayo tebak XD Ne, makasih yah :D

Yuuka Shim : Iya codalaku makasih yak :* wkwkw iyah disini aku bikin lengkap kok, YunJae, Soulfighter, YooSu dan ChangKyu wakakakakak *ketawa nista*

Balasan Review End

Uwaaahhh Cindy ga nyangka ternyata banyak banget yang dukung Hello, Baby! ini XD . Untuk semuanya, Cindy ucapkan **BANYAK-BANYAK TERIMAKASIH! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO! HATUR TENGKYU! AH POKONAMAH LOPE-LOPE DAH XD**.

Untuk semuanya, udah puasa lohhhhh... cindy bakal terusin ff ini tapi bingung skinshipnya tetep diperbanyak, ato bikin YunJae kepisah dulu ato gimana? Takutnya pas lagi baca adegan pegangan tangan malah melayang-layang ke pikiran lain XD. Tapi diharapkan kalian ntar bacanya abis maghrib aja yah J) *iyasih pasti*

Maap kalo update nya ga ASAP soalnya kemaren2 cindy lagi sibuk nyiapin diri buat tes disalah satu perguruan tinggi hehehehe ^^a Doakan Cindy berhasil yah :D

Sekali lagi terimakasih yah *bow

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_I feel, it's too fast_**

**_You feel, not that fast_**

**_ And then only one word left_**

**_LOVE_**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

_Namja musang ini melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menandakan ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik kali ini. Matanya memerah menandakan amarah yang amat sangat ia terasa sesak dengan amat sangat sehingga membuatnya terasa membutuhkan oksigen lebih. Tangan kanannya memegangi setir dengan erat sementara tangan kirinya ia sandarkan pada pintu mobilnya dengan telapak tangan mengepal dan menutupi mulutnya._

_"Kau! Aku membencimu!" terngiang sebuah kata dalam kepalanya_

_"Aku mencintainya! Lebih!" lagi suara manis itu memekik pada kepalanya_

_"Aku. Tidak pernah. Mencintaimu. Jung Yunho." Dan pada akhirnya suara itu dengan dinginnya berkeliaran dikepala namja itu_

_Namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu lalu menghentikan mobilnya disebuah tepian ketika merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Ia memegangi pelipisnya berharap akan menemukan sebuah rasa nyaman ketika ia melakukannya. Namun ngiangan suara dalam kepalanya mau tidak mau membuat kepalanya terus merasakan sakit._

_Merasa tidak tahan Yunho memukul-mukulkan setirnya dengan kesal dan menghelakan nafasnya berat. Tidak percaya. Itulah yang hinggap dalam kepalanya kini. Yeoja yang ia cintai ternyata hanya menyimpan kepalsuan pada dirinya. Yeoja yang ia cintai ternyata tidak pernah mencintai dirinya. Lalu selama mereka menjalani hubungan ini, apakah semua itu hanya kepura-puraan?_

_Mungkin, ini adalah natal terburuk untuknya._

_Yunho terus mendesahkan nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara mengganggunya._

_TEK._

_Pintu belakang mobilnya terbuka dan seseorang memasukinya dengan seenaknya dan membuatnya kesal._

_"Antarkan aku kesini" kata namja itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Yunho yang duduk dikursi depan. Kepalanya yang terasa berat ia senderkan pada kursi didepannya._

_"Aku bukan supir taksi" kata Yunho kesal sambil berusaha mengalihkan kepalanya ke kursi belakang_

_Belum tepat kepalanya menghadap kebelakang, lehernya terhenti pada pemandangan sebelah kanannya. Namja itu tertidur pada jok kursi penumpang depan sebelah kanan Yunho .Mata Yunho melebar ketika mendapati wajah namja itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan membuat Yunho menahan nafasnya. Yunho terpaku sekejap kala memandang wajah itu._

_Mulutnya tertutupi oleh syal hitam yang melingkari lehernya sehingga hanya menampakkan hidung mancungnya dan mata indahnya yang kini tengah terpejam. Wangi shampoo namja itu begitu tercium oleh Yunho dan membuat dada Yunho bergetar kencang. bukan bergetar karena amarah namun bergetar karena sebuah rasa nyaman._

_"Cantik" batin Yunho_

_Matanya kemudian menatap pada tangan Jaejoong yang sudah terjatuh lemas itu. Ia mengambil kartu nama ditangannya dan lalu membaca nama yang tertera disana._

_"Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho mengeja nama namja itu lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang bernama Jaejoong itu_

_Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya perlahan. Ia mengambil tubuh Jaejoong yang tampak lemas itu dan menidurkannya di kursi penumpang belakang dengan benar dan memberikan rasa nyaman bagi Jaejoong. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tampak tak sadarkan diri itu sambil menunjukkan senyum kecilnya._

_"Bukankah aku sedang kesal tadi? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku ingin tertawa?" kata Yunho sambil menatapi sekeliling yang tengah tampak sangat indah dengan salju yang menutupi jalan ataupun tumbuhan disekitarnya_

_Yunho menutup pintu belakangnya tersebut lalu kembali pada kursi supir dan kemudian menyetirkan mobilnya menuju alamat yang tertera di kartu nama tersebut. _

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya ketika sebuah getar mengganggu tidurnya malam itu. Tangannya dengan malas berusaha meraih ponsel yang berada disebelah kanannya. Setelah terambil ia mengembalikan posisi tidurnya seperti semula dengan menghadap kearah lampu kamar disebelah kirinya.

"Yoboseyo?" kata Yunho sambil berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya

_"Bagaimana perkembangan kalian?" _tanya suara diseberang sana

"Masih seperti biasanya, waeyo?" jawab Yunho sambil mengucek matanya pelan

_"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja" _kata suara disebrang sana lagi terdengar kecewa

"Kakek" panggil Yunho kemudian dengan penuh ketegasan

"Apa kakek yakin akan terus melanjutkan hal ini?" tanya Yunho sambil masih menatap pemandangan dihadapannya hambar

_"Tanyakan hal yang sama pada dirimu sendiri, Yunho ah. Apa kau yakin?"_ kata suara diseberang sana lagi balik bertanya

"Aku..." jawab Yunho sedikit menggantung diakhirnya

Sekelebat wajah Jaejoong hadir dikepala Yunho. Senyumnya, poutnya, kekanakkannya, dan kehangatannya pada Changmin, semua itu terekam dengan baik dikepala Yunho. Yunho mengembil setarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara pelan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin" kata Yunho kemudian

_"Kalau begitu lakukanlah yang terbaik, Yunho ah"_ kata kakek Yunho sebelum memutuskan komunikasi mereka

Yunho kembali menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan tampak berusaha mengurangi berat pada hatinya yang sedang ia rasakan. Pikirannya membawanya kembali pada mimpinya tadi. Awal pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong saat itu memang terasa sangat aneh.

Hatinya yang sedang menggebu karena rasa putus asa, hanya dengan kejadian yang terasa konyol baginya dan wajah cantik itu, ia berhasil kembali menarik senyum pada kedua ujung bibirnya. Sungguh mungkin jika itu bukan Jaejoong ia akan merutuki siapa pun orang yang menganggapnya sebagai supir taksi. Tapi karena saat itu yang mendatanginya adalah Jaejoong ia merasa rutukan itu sangat tidak perlu.

Walaupun diliputi rasa kesal saat itu tapi... Wajah itu, wajah yang sangat tenang itu, membuat Yunho mau tidak mau merasa tenang juga.

"Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamarnya

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" kata Yunho sambil memandang langit-langit kamar yang sesungguhnya adalah milik Jaejoong itu

"JUNG YUNHO!" pekik suara namja dengan panik yang membuat Yunho segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke asala suara tersebut

Yunho menaiki anak tangga itu dengan terburu dan lalu membuka kenop pintu putih tersebut. ia menatap dengan cemas Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk ditempat tidur Changmin yang juga tengah memegangi tubuh Changmin cemas sementara Changmin tertidur dengan tidak nyaman sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Waryo Jaejoong ah?" tanya Yunho turut cemas

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang sangat tidak dapat diartikan. Yang jelas adalah kecemasan di air wajah itu.

"Changmin dia..." kata Jaejoong khawatir

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Anak anda hanya mengalami maag ringan saja, tuan" kata seorang berbaju putih yang adalah dokter tersebut

"Berarti dia akan baik-baik saja bukan?" kata Yunho masih menatap cemas pada dokter tersebut

"Tentu saja, hanya saja, kami sarankan ia untuk menginap sehari disini dan kami akan berikan beberapa vitamin untuk anak anda, tuan" jelas dokter itu lagi

"Ah, baiklah terimakasih dokter" kata Yunho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada dokter tersebut

"Yah, sama-sama. Sekarang temanilah teman anda didalam, tadi aku lihat dia sangat khawatir pada anak anda. Bahkan dia lebih tampak seperti oemmanya" kata dokter itu lagi

"Ah, ne. Sekali lagi terimakasih dokter" kata Yunho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali pada dokter tersebut hingga dokter tersebut meninggalkannya

_"Dia lebih tampak seperti oemmanya" _sebuah kata-kata menancap pada kepala Yunho

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya masuk kedalam ruangan perawatan yang kini tengah diisi oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jaejoong tengah menyuapi beberapa suap bubur pada Changmin yang ditanggapi ogah-ogahan oleh Changmin.

"Dia memang terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang namja" kata Yunho sedikit berbisik sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya dan memutar kenop pintu rumah sakit tersebut.

"Udah.. bubulnya ga enak.. ntal pelut minnie makin cakit oemmaaaa~" kata Changmin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya saat sesendok bubur disuapkan padanya

"Satu suap lagi Changminnie, satu sajaaa. Oemma janji ini yang terakhir" kata Jaejoong dengan muka memohon

"Ga maaauuu~ Dalitadi oemma bilangnya telahil mulu ah.." kata Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Eh? Masa iya? Ah, Minnie salah dengar. Oemma baru minta sekali kok" kata Jaejoong polos

"Engga, dalitadi oemma omongnya telahil muluu" kata Changmin ngotot

"Eh? Aih, ya sudah oemma janji ini bener-bener yang terakhir deh" kata Jaejoong sambil kembali menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Changmin

"Gamau ga enaaaakkk" pekik Changmin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Nanti oemma bikinin bubur yang enak buat Minnie deh kalau Minnie mau makan satu sendok laggiii aja" kata Jaejoong berusaha 'menyuap' Changmin dengan masakannya

Changmin terdiam sambil menatap Jaejoong dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Anji loh oemma macak bubul ang enak ya~" kata Changmin polos sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan menggemaskan

"Ne, oemma janji" kata Jaejoong sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari telunjuk Changmin

Sementara Yunho hanya dapat tersebut sambil menatap pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Kim Jaejoong, namja yang memberi kesan buruk sekaligus baik di mata Yunho saat pertama bertemu ini ternyata memang benar-benar menarik. Bahkan terlalu menarik dari yang pernah Yunho lihat sebelumnya.

"Aigo, enak sekali jadi Minnie, lalu Yunho appa akan makan bubur Changminnie juga?" kata Yunho mendekati mereka berdua yang membuat kedua namja manis itu menoleh padanya

"Ga boyeh!" Pekik Changmin protes

"Eh? Changmin pelit sekali sama appa" kata Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Pout pertama yang Jaejoong lihat selama hampir seminggu mereka bersama. Dan itu adalah pout yang sangat lucu mengingat bibir hati Yunho tampak sangat tebal pada bagian bawahnya.

"Oemma kan bikinnya buat Minnie ukan buat appa" kata Changmin masih protes

"Terus appa makan apa?" kata Yunho dengan raut wajah nelangsa dan nada yang dibuat semenderita mungkin

"Makan aja dilestolan uang appa kan banyak" kata Changmin dingin yang membuat Yunho terhenyak

"Aeeehhhh? Minnie jahat sama appaaaaa" kali ini Yunho benar-benar menunjukan air wajah yang sedih

Jaejoong kali ini melihat perdebatan Yunho dan Changmin yang juga nampak lucu baginya. Jung Yunho yang dia kenal selama ini adalah namja yang ia anggap paling dewasa diantara mereka bertiga, namun setelah melihat pertengkaran yang amat lucu ini ia jadi menyadari sosok kekanakkan Yunho. Namja ini, menarik juga.

Jaejoong menaruh sesendok bubur itu kembali ke mangkoknya dan kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika ia merasakan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik dan hendak membentuk sebuah senyum dan hendak tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah, untuk appa Yunho, oemma sudah membuat jatah sendiri" kata Jaejoong berusaha menengahi

"Nah! Jaejoong oemma memang baik!" kata Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoong dengan reflek ketika Jaejoong tampak seperti membelanya yang dibalas pout-an dari Changmin

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang ketika pemilik tangan indah itu kini tengah merangkul pundaknya tanpa ragu. Sementara Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum senang ketika merasa dibela oleh Jaejoong sehingga tanpa sadar lipatan tangannya merasakan kehangatan leher Jaejoong. Mereka saling beradu tatap sebentar sebelum menyadari kedekatan wajah mereka –lagi-. Saat menyadari kedekatan itu perlahan Yunho melepas rangkulannya dan mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

TRRRRRTTTTT. Sebuah getar ponsel mengusik kegiatan

"Yoboseyo?"

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Yunho ya, bisakah kau menjaga Changmin sebentar lagi? Aku akan segera membawakan makanan pada kalian setelah semua pekerjaan dikantor selesai" kata Jaejoong sambil mengimpit ponselnya diantara pundak dan telinganya

_"Baiklah, tenang saja aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Ah, bubur Changmin kau simpan dimana?" _kata suara namja diseberang sana

"Ada di pantry dan aku selalu berusaha membuatnya tetap hangat. Makan malammu juga ada disana. Tunggulah aku akan datang sebentar lagi" kata Jaejoong masih sibuk mengamati berkas dihadapannya

_"Tenang saja, Kim Jaejoong. ini hanya makan malam, kalau kau tidak sempat pun aku masih bisa membelikan sup di..." _

"Tidak bisa!" pekik Jaejoong sebelum Yunho menyeselaikan kata-katanya

"Aku sudah janji pada Changmin" kata Jaejoong ngotot sambil menaruh berkasnya sejenak di meja kerjanya

_"Baiklah. Kami menunggumu" _ kata Yunho sebelum menutup ponselnya

Jaejoong menaruh ponselnya diantara berkasnya dan kembali membaca berkas tersebut.

Saat dirumah sakit ia mendapatkan telepon dari oemmanya bahwa ada kesalahan laporan tentang kebijakan upah staff karyawan yang harus ia cek ulang dan membuatnya memperbakinya. Jaejoong mengamati nama-nama staff karyawan yang mengalami kesalahan dan jumlahnya cukup banyak. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong membuat laporan tersebut dari awal hingga akhir.

Saat Jaejoong merasakan butuh rehat sejenak, Jaejoong kemudian membeli bahan masakan ke supermarket terdekat dan membuatkan bubur yang ia janjikan pada Changmin dan makanan pada Yunho. Setelah semuanya terasa siap, Jaejoong langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya tersebut.

Pukul 8 sore tepat.

Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan sekotak bekal dan setermos bubur ke mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Jaejoong menyalakan mobilnya namun mobilnya tidak memberikan reaksi yang diharapkan. Mobilnya mogok. Tepat disaat genting seperti ini.

"Bagus sekali, Kim Jaejoong" rutuk Jaejoong

Jaejoong langsung bersandar pada kursinya pasrah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke halte bus terdekat.

Saat kakinya melangkah keluar, ia merasakan dingin pada wajahnya saat mendekati jalan keluar parkiran kantornya dan benar saja, ternyata hari itu hujan tengah turun dengan cukup lebat.

"Ini benar-benar bagus, Kim Jaejoong" rutuk Kim Jaejoong lagi sambil menatapi hujan dihadapannya

Jaejoong terjongkok sambil menatapi hujan kala itu dan merasakan percikan-percikan hujan yang tak sengaja menyinggahi wajah mulusnya. Dalam kepalanya kini berputar memori-memori tentangnya, Yunho, dan Changmin. Dan yang lebih berputar dalam kepalanya adalah jajinyapada Changmin pagi itu.

"Masa bodoh!" kata Jaejoong sambil memberdirikan

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Oemma mana?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"Oemma sedang menuju ke sini kok" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Changmin

"Tapi ga datang-datang" kata Changmin masih kecewa

"Ah, diluar sedang hujan Changminnie, mungkin mobilnya sedang terjebak macet karena hujan" kata Yunho yang mengalohkan pandangannya dari jendela sambil berusaha menenangkan Changmin yang sedari tadi

"Minnie angen oemma" kata Changmin yang membuat hati Yunho sedikit bergetar karena tersentuh

Yunho kembali menatap keluar jendela rumah sakit yang kini tengah dibasahi oleh hujan.

"Oemma pasti datang" kata Yunho sambil menatap jendela tersebut

_"Dimana kau, Kim Jaejoong?" _batin Yunho

"Disini!" pekik seseorang dari arah pintu kamar rawat Changmin yang membuat kedua orang didalamnya mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Oemma!" pekik Changmin kala melihat Jaejoong dihdapannya

Terlihat Jaejoong yang tengah cukup kebasahan sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri yang tampak menggigil kala itu. Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menggigil itu kemudian segera mendekati Jaejoong dan lalu menuntunnya ke tempat duduk tamu di samping tempat tidur Changmin.

"Oemma bacah cekalii" kata Changmin sambil mengusap rambur Jaejoong yang kebasahan karena Jaejoong kehujanan –mungkin lebih tepatnya hujan-hujanan-

"Hehehe, oemma tidak apa Minnie yah, nah ini, bubur buat Minnie" kata Jaejoong sambil membuka pelukannya dan membuka jas kantornya yang dimana ia menyimpan termos dan kotak bekal itu sedari tadi agar termos dan kotak bekal tersebut tidak terlalu kebasahan.

"Dari tadi oemma terus memeluk termos ini biar tetap hangat. Minnie pasti suka" kata Jaejoong sambil menaruh termos itu dimeja dekat mereka

"Ini juga kotak bekal untuk Yunho appa" kata Jaejoong lagi sambil kembali menaruh sekotak bekal pada meja tersebut

Changmin menatapi termos tersebut dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. Matanya terasa panas kala menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah kebasahan. Tangannya yang masih anteng menyingkirkan butir air dikepala Jaejoong langsung menjambak rambut Jaejoong sedikit kasar.

"Ya!" pekik Jaejoong ketika merasakan sakit dikepalanya

"Changminnie!" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin kesal

Namun pandangan kesal itu berubah menjadi perasaan berbeda ketika menatap mata Changmin yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Changminnie..." kata Jaejoong lebih pelan

"Odoh" kata Changmin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Cha..."

"Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho sambil memegangi pundak Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu menoleh

"Mandilah dulu, sebelum kau sakit. Aku sudah mengambil baju ganti tadi siang saat Junsu dan Kyuhyun menjenguk Changmin" kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan menurut

Jaejoong lalu melepaskan tangan Changmin sejenak dan menyentuh puncak kepala namja kecil itu sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Saat Jaejoong sudah memasuki kamar mandi, Yunho menuju ke arah Changmin dan memegangi puncak kepala bocah kecil itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. Yunho mengerti benar bahwa namja kecil itu khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. walaupun dia hanya anak kecil yang menyukai makanan oemmanya, bukan berarti Changmin tidak peduli pada Jaejoong. Bahkan kebersamaan mereka selama ini mungkin membuat Changmin sudah benar-benar menyanginya.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan hal yang paling Yunho dan Changmin takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Jaejoong sakit.

Saat Changmin keluar dari rumah sakit anak, Jaejoong memang sudah menunjukkan gejala sakit dan wajah yang pucat. Namun pada hari kedua ini, bahkan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur pun Jaejoong terlihat sangat sulit melakukannya.

"Changminnie, tolong sibakkan poninya oemma ne?" kata Yunho menyuruh Changmin

Yunho lalu memeras kompres di tangannya dan menaruhnya di kening Jaejoong yang terasa sangat panas kini.

"Nah, Changminnie, tunggu dulu ya, appa mau masak buat oemma" kata Yunho sambil berusaha meninggalkan Changmin dikamar Jaejoong

"Minnie banttuuu" kata Changmin sambil menuruni tempat tidur Jaejoong dan mengikuti Yunho

"Baiklah ayo" kata Yunho kemudian mengajak Changmin ke dapur

Yunho mengambil sebuah panci dan mengisinya dengan air lalu menaruhnya di kompor yang apinya belum ia nyalakan sama sekali. Lalu ia berdir memandangi panci tersebut dan tempat beras yang berada tidak jauh darinya secara bergantian.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, lalu bagaimana ya?" kata Yunho bingung sementara Changmin hanya dapat mendesahkan nafasnya kecewa

Yunho alu mengambil ponselnya dan mencari dengan kata kunci 'cara membuat bubur'. Dan lalu mengamati resepnya satu per satu dan kemudian melakukan apa yang ditulis pada resep di ponselnya tersebut. Changmin dengan sigap membantu Yunho ketika ia diminta unutk mengambilkan beberapa bumbu dasar masakan dan rempah yang ada di lemari. Kali ini Yunho dan Changmin benar-benar bekerja keras untuk Jaejoong.

Dan setelah beberapa ribu detik berlalu, bubur tersebut dapat dihidangkan dan dinikmati oelh Jaejoong.

Changmin naik keranjang dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong sambil menatapi bubur yang ia dan Yunho buat. Jujur saja saat Changmin mencicipi bubur ini terakhir kali rasanya tidak terlalu baik namun semoga Jaejoong masih dapat menikmatinya.

Yunho mengambil kompres pada kepala Jaejoong dan membantu Jaejoong menjadi posisi terduduk di tempat tidur dan memeberikannya sebuah sandaran bantal yang Yunho pikir dapat membuatnya nyaman.

"Oemma, aaaa" kata Changmin sambil mengambil sesendok bubur ditangannya

Jaejoong mengamati itu dengan sendu dan menatap bubur itu sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menikmati bubur buatan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Otte?" kata Yunho penasaran sambil terduduk juga di dekat Jaejoong tepatnya dibelakang Changmin

"Enak" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil

Jaejoong hanya dapat mengibarkan senyumnya walau sesungguhnya tidak ada rasa apapun yang dirasakan lidahnya saat itu, tapi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua namja dihadapannya ini, ia mengatakan hal yang ia harap bisa membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya aku berhasil membuatnya" kata Yunho bangga

"Minnie uga bantuuu" kata Changmin mengklarifikasi

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatap Changmin yang tampak tidak mau kalah itu kini menggembungkan pipinya imut. Dengan sedikit susah payah Jaejoong mendekati kepala Changmin dan memnciumi pipi chubbynya kecil.

"Gomawo, Minnie ya" kata Jaejoong kemudian sambil menatapi Changmin yang kini terdiam

Jaejoong lalu memandang Yunho yang berada dibelakang Changmin yang juga terdiam. Wajah Yunho menunjukkan air wajah terharu ketika ia melihat Jaejoong menciumi pipi Changmin . tampak benar-benar seperti keluarga.

"Kemarikan kepalamu" kata Jaejoong tampak seperti menyuruh namun dengan lemahnya

"Eh?" kata Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. bukan karena dia mengikuti perintah Jaejoong, hanya saja Yunho tidak mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan tadi

Jaejoong mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah pipi Yunho dan mencium pipi itu kecil.

"Gomawo, Yunho ah" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lemah juga pada Yunho

Sejenak. Yunho melihat senyum lemah pada wajah Jaejoong saat itu. Senyum yang masih bisa dapat ia katakan cantik walaupun keadaan Jaejoong tidak tampak terlalu baik. Sejenak sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong jantung Yunho kembali bergetar. Kali ini, getarannya tampak lebih menggebu. Dan ini karena sebuah kecupan seorang dari Kim Jaejoong.

_"Bibir yang hangat"_ batin Yunho

"Bibir oemma hangat" kata Changmin sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium Jaejoong

"Hahaha, iyakah? Mungkin karena oemma sedang tidak begitu baik" kata Jaejoong lemah sambil kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran yang dibuatkan Yunho tadi

"Kalo gitu oemma makan ang banyaaak yaaa bial cepet cembuh telus macak agi buat Minnie. Macakan Yuno appa macih ga enak kaya dulu" kata Changmin sambil mengambil sesendok bubur lagi dari mangkok bubur disebelahnya

Yunho hanya dapat memoutkan bibirnya karena kata-kata menyelekit Changmin. Baiklah, mungkin masakan Yunho memang tidak enak tapi ayolah, apakah Changmin harus sejujur itu?

Sementara Jaejoong hanya dapat tersenyum kala menatap pemandangan itu lagi. Wajah pout Yunho yang menghiburnya lagi. Untuk sejenak tadi, saat bibirnya menyentuh pipi Yunho, lagi, dan lagi, ia merasakan debaran yang tidak biasa pada dirinya. Namun semakin lama ia semakin menyukai debaran itu. Debaran itu... membuatnya nyaman.

Bubur yang dibuatkan Yunho dan Changmin memang tidak sampai habis dimakan, tapi setidaknya, mereka senang Jaejoong masih mau memakan sesuatu. Setelah memakan bubur tersebut, Yunho lalu menyiapkan beberapa obat yang harus diminum oleh Jaejoong dan lalu mengistirahatkannya.

"Cepet cembuh oemma muahh" kata Changmin sambil mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong yang kini tengah terbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya

"Nee" kata Jaejoong sedikit tercekat karena merasa tenggorokkannya tidak begitu baik

"Cepat sembuh ne?" kata Yunho menatapi Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Appa! Cium oemma uga dong bial cepet cembuhnya~~" kata Changmin seperti menyuruh

Yunho terdiam sambil menatapi Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatapinya balik. Tentu saja ada kekagetan dalam diri mereka berdua kala Changmin mengatakan hal tersebut.

Yunho dengan sedikit gugup menuju ke sisi sebelah kanan Jaejoong dan menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit agar kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya lalu mengecup kecil pipi kanan Jaejoong.

"Cepat sembuh" kata Yunho setelah melepas kecupannya sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan senyumannya

"Ne" kata Jaejoong sedikit gugup

Yunho masih tersenyum pada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya mengajak Changmin keluar dan membiarkan Jaejoong beristirahat.

_"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" _kata Jaejoong dalam hati

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Oboceyo? Appa?~" kata Changmin senang ketika mendapat telepon dari Yoochun

_"Ne Changminnie, siap-siap ya, sebentar lagi appa akan jemput Minnie"_ kata Yoochun dari seberang sana

"Jemput Minnie?" kata Changmin polos yang membuat Yunho seketika menoleh kearahnya

_"Ne, nanti Minnie pulang sama appa" _kata Yoochun lagi

"Pulang?" kata Changmin lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Yunho yang menatapnya

TBC

Heyaaaahhh maafkan atas keterlambatan publish ini yahhh :D semoga hasilnya ngga mengecewakan juga soalnya ini ditulisnya ngebut sehari XD

Terima kasih sekali lagi yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reader tercinta :*


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Hello, Baby!

Author : Cindy Jung

Pairing : YunJae (Jaejoong X Jaejoong)

Rate : T , a little bit M

Genre : Romance *berdoa aja kaga gagal yak XD

Disclaemer : huwaaa banyak yang ga rela Minnie pergi yaaa sama sih Cindy sendiri ga rela huhuhu. Tapi tenang dibalik semua perpisahan pasti akan ada pertemuan wkwkwkwkwk. Dan maaf yah karna part kemarin itu TYPO(S) paraaahhh ;A; huhuhu tapi akan Cindy perbaiki disini.

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH DUKUNG FF INI! :D** Sumpah Cindy terharu banget huhuhu :'))))

Eh iya bagian terakhir cerita ini aga mature jadi diharap bacanya sesudah buka puasa yah XD Maacihhh :D

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_I Love You _**

**_Simple Right?_**

**_But why it is so hard to say_**

**_Eventhough you are so close from me?_**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

_"Ne, Kim Jaejoong terimakasih karena telah menjaga Minnie selama ini ne? Aku akan menjemputnya tiga hari lagi" _kata sebuah suara diseberang sana yang hanya mendapat tanggapan keterdiaman dari orang yang kini tengah dihubunginya

_"Kim Jaejoong?" _panggil Yoochun ketika merasa tidak ada jawaban dari namja yang bernama Jaejoong tersebut

"Ah, ne? Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang Changmin. Syukurlah kau dapat pulang dengan selamat, Park Yoochun" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lemah ketika akhirnya menjawab perkataan suara diseberang sana

_"Ne. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau mau menjaga Minnie selama ini. kau pasti sangat kerepotan eoh? Sendirian menjaga anak sebandel Changmin hahaha" _ kata Yoochun

"Ah, anni. Aku mendapat banyak bantuan dari seorang kenalan, selama ini dia menemaniku menjaga Changminnie" kata Jaejoong sambil mengingat-ingat tentang Yunho

_"Aeh? Nugu? Apakah dia kekasihmu? Ah akhirnya Kim Jaejoong memiliki kekasih" _kata Yoochun dengan nafas dihembuskannya dengan lega

"Ya! Bukan! Dia itu seorang namja! Dan dia bukan kekasihku!" kata Jaejoong protes

_"Haha, memang kenapa kalau namja? Aeh, tidak usah marah-marah seperti itu Jaejoong ah, kau jadi membuatku curiga"_ kata Yoochun sedikit bercanda

"Aku tidak marah! Dan kenapa kau harus curiga?! Memang apa yang kau curigakan eoh?" kata Jaejoong masih protes tanpa menyadari wajahnya yang sudah mulai merona

_"Aku curiga, apa kau menyukainya?" _

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat ini. rona pada pipinya bukan merah muda lagi tapi sudah benar-benar merah hingga menutupi wajahnya. walaupun belum ada kejelasan pasti tentang ketertarikannya pada sosok Jung Yunho namun tetap saja, saat Yoochun menanyakan hal ini mengapa jantungnya langsung berdebar sekencang ini?

"Ya! Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan Minnie? Kenapa jadi melenceng seperti ini eoh? Ah sudahlah, aku sedang sakit! Butuh istirahat! Annyeong!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya

Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sambil berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang terasa menggebu. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam-dalam karena tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya saat diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Yoochun. Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah dalam posisi duduk pada tempat tidurnya kini langsung merubah posisinya kembali pada posisi tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga wajahnya dan menutupi kegugupannya.

_"Ini menyebalkan" _batinnya

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah ketika ia mendapati Changmin sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung dan ketakukan sambil memeluk erat boneka jerapah kesayangannya. Melihat itu, Yunho langsung menghampiri Changmin yang tengah tediam itu.

"Kenapa Changminnie berdiri disini eoh?" tanya Yunho

"Tadinya Minnie mau macuk kamal Oemma cih Appa, tapi tadi umma teleak-teleak cendili Minnie adi atut..." kata Changmin sambil memoutkankan bibirnya

"Eh? Teriak-teriak? Benarkah?" kata Yunho khawatir

Yunho langsung memutar kenop pintu itu dan memasuki kamar Jaejoong dengan perasaan cemas. Yunho khawatir bila terjadi sesuatu saat ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong tadi. Changmin yang juga penasaran meraih jaket panjang Appanya dan turut masuk dibelakang Appanya sambil memeluk boneka jerapahnya semakin erat.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Yunho ketika menatapi selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa kau sedang istirahat eoh?" kata Yunho sambil perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ah, jika kau tidur dengan selimut seperti ini kau bisa kehabisan nafas. Tsk, aish" kata Yunho sambil menumpukan kakinya pada lututnya lalu berlutut dan lalu berusaha membukakan selimut yang tampak tengah menutupi wajah Jaejoong

Changmin melepas pegangannya pada jaket Yunho dan berlari berhamburan menuju ketempat tidur Jaejoong dan berusaha memanjatinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi leher jerapahnya erat.

"Oemma!" kata Changmin sambil melompat menuju tubuh oemmanya saat ia berhasil menaiki tempat tidur tersebut

"AKH!" pekik Jaejoong lemah saat merasakan beban tubuh Changmin dipinggangnya yang tampak rapuh itu

Yunho yang baru saja membukakan selimut yang menyembunyikan wajah Jaejoong langsung terkaget dan mengalihkan matanya pada mata Jaejoong kala menatapi wajah Jaejoong yang tampak semakin mendongak dan mendekati wajahnya sambil memekik pelan. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan kemudian membulatkan matanya ketika ia mendapati wajah Yunho yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kedua hidung itu dapat saling menabrak satu dengan yang lain.

Jaejoong seketika menjauhkan wajahnya sambil tetap membelalakan matanya. Pertanyaan Yoochun seketika tadi kembali mengusik kepalanya dan membuat Jantungnya bergetar kencang. yah, bagaimana tidak? Untuk seketika tadi, Jaejoong dapat merasakan lagi wangi khas Yunho yang terasa sangat dekat.

Sementara Yunho melepaskan selimut yang tadi digenggamnya itu dan lalu berdehem sejenak. Jantungnya terasa akan meledak kini, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang begitu bulat dari dekat. Bahkan mata itu walau hanya sekejap ia pandanga tadi, rasanya, ia telah terjatuh dalam mata itu. sungguh indah.

"Oemma! Oemma!" kata Changmin sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya di pinggang Jaejoong yang tengah menghadap samping tersebut dan membuat Jaejoong teralih dari pikirannya tentang Yunho dan beralih pada Changmin

"Aeh, Minnie ya, pinggang oemma sakit jika kau melakukan itu, turunlah dulu ne? Oemma mau mengganti posisi oemma" kata Jaejoong yang dituruti oleh Changmin.

Jaejoong lalu membangkitkan dirinya dan mengganti posisi tidurnya mengganti posisi duduk dan bersender pada bantal yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Oemma!" kata Changmin langsung menghambur pada pangkuan Jaejoong

"Oemma! Oemma kapan cembuh? Ayo macak agi buat Minnie~ Minnie angen macakan oemma nihh. Minnie engen makan macakan oemma agi cebelum ntal Minnie dijemput appa Minnie" kata Changmin dengan muka sedih pada akhir katanya

Jantung jaejoong kembali berdegup. Bukan degupan kasar dan cepat yang membuatnya merona malu, tapi degupan hangat yang membuatnya tersenyum tapi juga membuat hatinya merasa terluka. Ia senang Changmin merindukkan masakannya, tapi kata-katanya tentang dirinya yang akan dijemput Yoochun entah kenapa membuatnya bersedih.

Yunho hanya menatapi kedua orang dihdapannya itu sambil mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Tanpa kedua orang ini sadari tampaknya Yunho sadar, bahwa mereka sudah saling menyayangi. Dan tanpa Yunho sadari, ia juga sudah turut dalam kasih sayang kedua orang itu. Kasih sayang yang sangat jarang ia rasakan dan biasa disebut... Keluarga.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Flash Back

_"Kakek, bisakah kau membuat Yoochun tidak mengambil Changmin dulu? Aku rasa Jaejoong akan sedih jika Changmin tidak ada disisinya" kata seorang namja dengan kemeja hitam dan jaket abu-abu panjangnya pada seorang namja paruh baya dihadapannya_

_"Apa kau bodoh? Bukankah bagus jika anak itu sudah tidak ada diantara kalian lagi? Jadi rencana kita dapat berjalan dengan lancar" kata namja paruh baya yang berpakaian rapi iu ketus_

_"Ini bukan tentang rencana kita kakek, tapi ini tentang Jaejoong. kurasa ia sudah sangat menyayangi Changmin. Aku sangat memohon padamu, bisakah kau menyuruh Yoochun mengambil Changmin nanti saja? Beri kami waktu lebih lama untuk bersama. Setidaknya seminggu" kata namja muda itu pada namja paruh baya tersebut_

_"Ini sudah hampir sebulan dan kau tidak memberikan kemajuan apa-apa Jung Yunho. Jika bukan anak itu yang pergi dari sisi namja itu, maka kau saja yang lebih baik pergi dari sisinya dan kita batalkan semua ini" kata pria paruh baya itu_

_"Kakek!" pekik namja yang adalah Yunho itu tidak terima_

_"Tiga hari atau semua rencana perjodohan ini kakek batalkan" kata kakeknya tegas_

Flash Back End

Yunho terdiam kala segala pembicaraannya dengan kakeknya tadi kembali mengusik pikirannya. Perkataan kakeknya benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Ia sangat ingin dekat dengan Jaejoong sangat ingin memilikinya dan sangat-sangat ingin bersamanya tapi Yunho tau, Jaejoong lebih menyayangi Changmin yang notabene adalah anak sahabat dekatnya sementara dia? Hanya orang asing yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Bahkan walau mereka sangat dekat selama ini.

_"Tiga hari atau semua rencana perjodohan ini kakek batalkan"_

Sebuah kalimat melayang-layang dalam pikiran Yunho dan membuatnya mendesah frustasi.

Perjodohan.

Suatu rencana yang membuat Yunho bisa sedekat ini dengan Jaejoong. Sebuah rencana yang sudah disetujui kedua keluarga ini. Sebuah rencana yang terdengar konyol namun Yunho sangat menyukainya. Sebuah rencana yang bahkan Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya. Rencana perjodohan ini, akankah harus berakhir sampai disini?

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Tuan Direktur, apa tiga hari itu tidak terlalu singkat?" kata seorang namja muda yang tengah berada didalam ruangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dimasuki Yunho tadi siang

"Apa kau tidak rindu anakmu?" kata namja paruh baya tersebut yang membuat pria tersebut terkejut

"A.. Aku..." jawab namja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan terbata-bata

"Lagipula jika tidak seperti ini, dia tidak akan bertindak apa-apa dan semuanya jadi sia-sia" kata pria paruh baya tersebut

"Tuan.."

"Anak kecil adalah sosok yang jujur, mungkin setelah sebulan ini mereka akan belajar untuk lebih jujur atas perasaan mereka berdua. Untuk selama ini, terimakasih, Park Yoochun. Terimakasih atas kerja samamu, aku sangat menghargainya" kata pria paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum puas

"Dan maaf telah membuatmu harus terpisah dari anakmu selama ini" lanjutnya

"Soal itu, aku senang bisa membantu keluarga ini, Tuan" kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum kecil

"Keluarga ini keluargamu juga bukan?" kata pria paruh baya itu masih tersenyum pada Yoochun

"Ah, iya..." kata Yoochun ragu

"Kakek" panggil Yoochun kemudian

^^Hello,Baby!^^

CEKLEK!

Yunho mengalihkan matanya menuju pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu tersebut. Wajah Changmin dengan baju tidurnya dan memegangi boneka jerapahnya menyapa Yunho dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Appa beyum tidul?" kata Changmin sambil mengucek matanya pelan

"Kenapa bangun Minnie ya? Tidak bisa tidur eoh?" kata Yunho sambil menghampiri Changmin dan merendahkan badannya untuk menatap Changmin sambil mengusap kepala Changmin sayang

"Appa itut Minnie yu" kata Changmin sambil menarik Jari telunjuk Yunho yang sedari tadi tangannya mengusap ubun-ubun kepala Changmin

Yunho hanya terdiam ketika Changmin menarik jarinya dan membawanya melangkah menuju kamar tidur Jaejoong. Changmin berjinjit sedikit untuk meraih kenop pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan. Changmin lalu menaiki tempat tidur Jaejoong dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur lalu menutup matanya. Sementara Yunho hanya diam tanpa kata karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud Changmin.

Changmin kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho yang hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatapi mereka berdua.

"Appa ciniii" kata Changmin sambil menepuk-nepukan tangannya pada bagian tempat tidur yang kosong disampingnya

Yunho yang mulai mengerti maksud Changmin lalu menaiki tempat tidur Jaejoong. sebelumnya ia menepiskan sedikit selimut yang ada ditempat tidur tersebut, membukanya dan lalu Yunho memasukan dirinya dan Changmin kedalam selimut tersebut agar mereka merasa hangat. Changmin lalu kembali menutup matanya dan merubah posisinya membelakangi Yunho dan menghadapkan kepalanya ditangan Jaejoong yang menutupi dadanya.

Jaejoong menggeliat sedikit dan mengerjapkan matanya kecil dan mendapati wajah Changmin tertidur didekatnya. Tangannya yang tadinya membatasi dirinya dan Changmin ia rentangkan dan membawa Changmin dalam pelukan Jaejoong dengan tangan Jaejoong yang memegangi pundak belakang Changmin kemudian ia kembali menutup matanya sementara Yunho yang mendapat jarak cukup dekat dari mereka hanya memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Tampak lagi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu Yunho kenang. Wajah tenang itu masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Tenang dan cantik. Bulu matanya menggantung indah dimata yang tengah tertutup itu. Bibir merah mudanya masih bisa tampak cantik diantara rambut berantakan Changmin. Dia terlalu sempurna, terlalu cantik, dan terlalu berwarna untuk seorang namja.

Yunho menaikan tangannya dan berusaha menyibakan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit menutupi mata indahnya yang tengah tertidur tersebut dan kemudian mengusap pipi namja cantik itu lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu.." bisik Yunho tidak terdengar

Jarak yang masih ada diantara Yunho dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong dipatahkan dengan Yunho yang semakin mendekat pada punggung Changmin. Yunho memeluk punggung Changmin dengan tangannya yang ia taruh dipundak depan Changmin berkebalikan dengan tangan Jaejoong . Malam itu, adalah malam keluarga yang indah.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

_Natal ini, lagi-lagi adalah natal terburuk yang Yunho rasakan. Ia duduk disebuah restoran yang tampak megah dengan makanan yang telah disediakan khusus oleh pelayan restoran tersebut. Khusus untuknya dan yang menikmatinya hanyalah Yunho seorang. Ya,natal kali ini, orang tuanya tidak datang. Lagi._

_Yunho hanya menatapi masakan-masakan dihadapannya dengan kesal. Matanya memanas dan memerah mengikuti dengan rasa panas pada tubuhnya. Yunho kesal. Sangat kesal. Natal kali ini sama saja seperti tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya baginya. Sama saja. Semuanya menyebalkan._

_TRING_

_Pintu restoran tersebut berbunyi dan membuat wajah seorang namja dengan kemeja putih dengan jaket tebal berwarna hitamnya dan rambut almondnya tampak menghiasi isi restoran. Matanya nampak seperti mengintip dan menerawang kedalam restoran tersebut dan mencari seseorang._

_"Ah, oemma menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi kencan buta di saat natal seperti ini. Haish" desisinya kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mencari sebuah tempat duduk kosong yang kelak akan ia tempati_

_Yunho masih menatapi seisi meja makannya dengan emosi yang menggebu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya setelah ini, tapi kalo ini ia hanya ingin diam dan merutuki semuanya. Ia membenci semuanya. Sangat membenci semuanya. Hadiah natal yang terbungkus cantik disebelah tempat duduknya –yang seharusnya menjadi tempat duduk orang tuanya- tampak sangat tidak berarti baginya._

_"Hei, apa kau mau menjadi kencanku malam ini?" sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya membuat Yunho memalingkan sedikit wajahnya dari meja makannya menuju ke asal suara_

_Tampak wajah yang tidak asing juga bagi Yunho kini tengah terduduk tidak jauh dirinya sambil tersenyum pada seorang anak kecil perempuan yang berada dimeja sebelahnya. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada anak kecil yang tampak tengah malu-malu tersebut sementara orang tuanya hanya tertawa-tawa kala anaknya digoda oleh namja itu. Ia kelihatan ramah._

_Yunho menatap wajah itu terpaku. Ia sangat hapal dengan wajah cantik cantik yang pernah mengisi natalnya tahun lalu. Wajah cantik yang ia tau bernama Kim Jaejoong._

_"Jadi seperti itu senyumnya" kata Yunho sambil menatapi namja yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan yeoja kecil disampingnya dan membuat yeoja kecil tersebut duduk dihadapannya. Tampak kini Yunho menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum._

_DEG! Jantung Yunho bergetar kecil ketika ia menyadari senyum yang baru saja ditariknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong sebentar dan menyentuh dadanya yang terasa menghantam hantam kecil._

_Kembali Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong dan mendapati namja itu kini tengah duduk dengan yeoja cantik yang tampak berbeda dan asing._

_"Apakah yeoja kecil itu dapat tumbuh secepat itu?" pikir Yunho dengan polosnya_

_Yunho melonjakkan sedikit badannya ketika mendapati pikiran konyolnya. Ia menarik senyumnya lagi dan kemudian tertawa. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya._

_"Lagi-lagi, bukankah hari ini menyebalkan? Tapi kenapa aku ingin tertawa?" bisik Yunho tidak terdengar_

_Natal kali ini sekali lagi, Yunho masih dapat tertawa karena namja itu. Kim Jaejoong._

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Yunho tersenyum dalam tidurnya ketika sebuah memori masalalu kembali mengisi mimpinya malam itu. Tanpa Yunho sadari ia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong yang kini tengah berada didada Changmin yang kini sudah mengganti posisi tidurnya sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong masih tidur dengan posisi yang sama dan saling menghadap dengan tangan yang tampa sadar tengah saling menggenggam di atas dada Changmin.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Changminnieeee!"

"Kyuhyunnieee!"

Tampak kedua orang anak yang saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan hebohnya dan mulai mengoceh tentang segala apa yang terjadi selama beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu.

"Hahaha (eu kyang kyang), dasar anak-anak" Kata Junsu dengan tertawanya yang khas

"Maaf Junsu ya, aku terpaksa merepotkanmu seperti ini, aku dan Yunho tiba-tiba saja harus menghadiri rapat dadakan yang diadakan di kantor. Aku benar-benar harus merepotkanmu hari ini" kata Jaejoong dengan sedikit terburu-buru saat memakai dasinya dirumah Junsu

"Aish, ini menyebalkan" kata Yunho frustasi ketika dasinya tidak dapt ia ikatkan dengan baik

"Biar kubantu" kata Jaejoong sambil menuju arah Yunho dan membantu Yunho menyimpulkan dasinya

Jaejoong melakukannya dengan sangat telaten sehingga dasi tersebut terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"Terimakasih" kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang juga hanya dibalas oleh keterdiam dan tatapan Jaejoong

Junsu yang memperhatikan hal tersebut hanya dapat menahan senyumnya dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak-anak di hadapannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah tatapan itu, mereka saling melepaskan tatapan tersebut dan lalu kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing disertai dengan debaran kecil pada dada mereka.

"Minnie ya, uda cembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun perhatian pada Changmin

"Uda dong Minnie kan olangnya kuat kaya cupel helo ang pake cana dalem dilual itu loh" kata Changmin sambil menaikan tangan kanannya seperti berusaha menyentuh lagit

"Hah? Superhero yang pakai celana dalam diluar? Superman?" jawab Junsu polos

"Iya itu ajusi makcudnya" kata Changmin lagi berusaha membenarkan

"Kalo Minnie cupelmen, Kyu adi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak ingin kalah

"Uda Kyu adi pedaping Minnie aja ya, jadi kalo Minnie ada apa-apa Kyu celalu ada dicamping Minnie, okey?" kata Changmin pada Kyu yang dibalas dengan senyuman sumringah Kyuhyun

"Okey, pedaping!" jawab Kyu sambil men-tos-kan tangannya dengan tangan Changmin

"Pedaping?" kata Junsu bingung dengan ucapan anak-anak dihadapannya

"Junsu ya! Kami pergi dulu! Titip Changmin eoh?" kata Jaejoong sambil menuju pintu keluar

"Changmin, Oemma pergi dulu ya!" kata Jaejoong sambil keluar terlebih dahulu

"Appa juga! Ingat! Jangan nakal sama Junsu ahjussi yang masih polos ini!" kata Yunho memperingatkan

"Dah Oemma! Oke Appa!" kata Changmin sambil melihat mereka berdua meninggalkannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Junsu

"Eh, Minnie ya, meleka pacalan?" kata Kyuhyun penasaran

"Ah, benar, apa mereka pernah berciuman?" tanya Junsu polos pada Changmin

"Ga tau" jawab Changmin singkat

"Hem, kalau Oemma dan Appa Minnie benar-benar menikah bagaimana?" tanya Junsu kemudian

"Eh?" saut Changmin singkat

"Kalau mereka benar-benar menikah bagaimana menurut Minnie?" tanya Junsu menyelidik

"Bagus dong, adi Minnie bakal unya ade~" kata Changmin dengan senyum penuh harap

"Kalo Minnie unya ade, Kyu ditinggal ya?" kata Kyuhyun kecewa

"Engga kok, kan Kyunnie pedapingnya Minnie, hehehe" kata Changmin dengan senyum pada akhirnya

"Pedaping itu apa?" pikir Junsu mencoba menebak (junchan polosnya kelewatan ya...wkwkw)

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Yunho dan Jaejoong rapat dengan seluruh investor penting yang mereka harapkan untuk menjadi investor pada proyek mereka berdua. Walaupun dadakan tapi beruntung Yunho dan Jaejoong dapat menguasai materi proyek mereka dengan baik dan menyam,paikannya dengan baik pula. Dalam rapat tersebut terdapat juga kakek Yunho dan ibunya Jaejoong.

Selama rapat kakek Yunho menatap mereka tidak terkkecuali Yunho. Selama rapat pula, kakek Yunho memberikan tanda batas waktu hari Yunho dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang menandakan satu hari sisa waktu yang diberikan oleh kakek Yunho untuknya.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Hah, syukurlah, tadi bisa berjalan dengan baik" kata Jaejoong sambil membuka kancing atas kemeja dan menarik Dasinya dan menyandarkan dirinya dikursi kerjanya

"Yah, aku juga, aku tidak menyangka rapatnya akan diadakan secepat ini, kakek benar-benar selalu tiba-tiba. Hais" kata Yunho yang juga melegakan lehernya dengan menarik dasinya dan melepaskan kancing atas kemejanya

"Hah, Changmin akan pulang besok yah" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba

DEG! Yunho merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang ketika Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Yunho teringat atas peringatan kakeknya tentang batas waktu yang ia miliki. Yunho tau, Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin dan Yunho juga menyayanginya. Sama seperti Yunho yang juga menyayangi Jaejoong. Apakah bila Yunho akhirnya menyatakan hatinya, semua kesenangan itu akan berakhir? Tapi... jika tidak dinyatakan. Mungkin natal tahun selanjutnya akan sama seperti natal sebelumnya. Sebelum tanpa Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, kalau aku yang pergi, apa kau akan memikirkanku seperti kau memikirkan Changmin?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang tampak seperti namja yang tengah cemburu

"Eh?" saut Jaejoong pada Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menatapnya

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak ada?" kata Yunho lalu mengalihkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho

"Apa maksudmu eoh? Tentu saja aku akan kehilangan" jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho

Tiba-tiba Yunho mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya tersebut dan menyeret kursi tersebut untuk menghadapnya. Tindakan tiba-tiba dari Yunho tersebut membuat Jaejoong reflek menatap ke arah Yunho. Yunho menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong

"Kehilangan yang seperti apa?" tanya Yunho yang menatapnya tajam dan dengan nada yang sangat sexy

Jaejoong hanya terpaku menatap wajah Yunho yang ada dihadapannya. Wangi parfum Yunho tercium sangat dekat dengannya. Jantung Jaejoong menggebu cepat membuat rona pada kedua pipi putihnya. Sementara berbagai macam pertanyaan dan rutukan menyinggahi setiap inchi kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut pelan.

"Yunho ah.." panggil Jaejoong sedikit tercekat

"Aku... menyukaimu" kata Yunho tegas dan dalam sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh keseriusannya

Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat melebarkan matanya dan mengangakan mulutnya. Melihat kesempatan mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka Yunho lalu mengambil bibir bawah Jaejoong dan memagutnya pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Mendapat perlakukan itu Jaejoong semakin melebarkan matanya. Tangannya yang ia harapkan dapat melawan dicengkram erat oleh Yunho sementara kakinya terasa sangat kaku kini.

Yunho masih terus memagut bibir cherry itu dengan lembut. Sesungguhnya dalam hatinya ia ingin berteriak karena telah melakukan hal yang begitu tiba-tiba seperti ini. ia merasa takut kalau Jaejoong akan membencinya, tapi kalau tidak seperti ini, bagaimana Jaejoong tau akan perasaannya? Dadanya bergemuruh amat dan amat keras dan membuat Yunho ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sehingga membuat Yunho melampiaskannya pada pagutan manis di bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasakan pagutan pada bibirnya tersebut tidak dapt menahan rasa hangat yang terdapat pada ciuman tersebut. Bibir atas dan bawahnya telah dipagut habis oleh Yunho dan hanya menyisakan kehangatan. Denyutan pada kepalanya berganti menjadi sebuah perasaan hangat dan dentuman keras pada dadanya.

Apakah Kim Jaejoong juga sudah menyukai Jung Yunho?

TBC

Sip! Untuk bagian akhir! Agak Mature sedikit ya! Hahaha semoga para reader bacanya sesudah buka puasa XD

TERIMA KASIH LAGI SEMUANYA :D . DITUNGGU KRITIK DAN SARANNYA. DAN MAAFKAN KETYPO(S) AN YANG TERJADI SELAMA PEMBUATAN FF INI.

ARIGATOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Hello, Baby!

Author : Cindy Jung

Pairing : YunJae (Jaejoong X Jaejoong)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance *berdoa aja kaga gagal yak XD

Author Note : Hollaa, i'm back! Wkwkw. Mumpung ide lagi ada buat FF ini jadi yang dilanjutin ini dulu ya :D untuk pembaca Fate mari kita tunggu sejenak agar ntar hasilnya ngga mengecewakan amat ._.v wkwkw. Mian ya kalo dii chap ini, Changmin bakal muncul sedikit soalnya lagi proses buat uri YunJae :D

Balasan untuk semua review : Hohoho, berterima kasihlah pada kakek Yunho yang dengan kuasa dan segala paksaannya mampu membuat Yunho akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong :3 Karena FF ini happy ending sudah jelaskan jawaban Jaejoong pada Yunho? XD

Sekali lagi **TERIMAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA BUAT READERS SEMUA –SILENT OR NOT, ALWAYS REVIEW OR NOT, FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH :***.

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN ^^ MOHON MAAFKAN SEMUA KESALAHAN CINDY SELAMA DISINI YA ^^ (Terutama KeTYPOan dan cerita yang penuh angstnya ^^a)**

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_Aku, selalu melihatmu_**

**_Kini, Maukah kau melihatku?_**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Detak jantung kedua manusia yang kini tengah mengadu kehangatan dalam berbagi bibir itu tengah melonjak-lonjak seakan meminta pasukan oksigen yang tampak tengah mulai menipis, namun disisi lain lonjakan tersebut memberikan hentakan nyaman pada kedua orang tersebut yang membuat mereka enggan untuk melepaskan kehangatan tersebut.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku menggerakkan bibirku mengikuti gerakan bibir namja yang memagut bibirku ini dengan mesra. Dapat kurasakan sedikit sentakkan pada kepalanya saat aku membalas ciumannya awal tadi, namun kini semua itu telah berganti menjadi penyampaian pesan yang tersampaikan dengan sangat hangat.

Dadaku menggebu seakan ingin melompat keluar dan memilih untuk menghirup oksigen dengan sendirinya. Sesungguhnya, saat ini akupun merasa sesak yang amat sangat namun untuk melepaskan kehangatan seperti ini ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela.

_"Aku... menyukaimu"_ sepenggal kata yang kini terngiang dalam kepalaku yang membuatku seketika membawaku kembali ke alam sadarku

Aku membuka mataku sejenak dan menghentikan balasan ciumanku dengan dirinya. Seketika setelah aku menghentikan aktivitas kami tersebut, ia berhenti memagut bibirku dan melepaskan ciuman kami. Dapat kulihat wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari wajahku sehingga memperlihatkan rona wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Bukan rona biasa, melainkan wajahnya kini memerah sempurna. Dapat kudengar diantara kesunyian ini deru nafas kami berdua yang sepertinya memang tengah membutuhkan oksigen saat ini.

Perlahan mata musangnya membuka dan kembali menatapku.

DEG!

Sebuah hentakkan nyaman kembali menyerang dadaku saat mata itu berhasil menatap dan menusuk tajam hingga dalam mataku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya ketika kurasakan mata itu semakin menghisapku dalam tatapannya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana penampilanku saat ini. Apakah aku terlihat sangat kacau kini atau tidak aku bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar bercermin melalui manik mata hitam tersebut.

"Aku..akan mengambilkan minum dulu" katanya dengan suara bassnya yang kembali berhasil membuat jantungku melonjak

Kulihat dengan ujung mataku tubuhnya yang mulai memudar diiringi dengan suara pintu yang kemudian terbuka dan lalu tertutup dengan agak cukup keras.

Sejenak setelah Yunho pergi, aku yang masih merasakan tubuhku menegang dan kaku akibat masih syok dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba itu kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menghelakannya dengan sedikit berat. Seiring dengan hela nafasku aku mengendurkan sedikit punggungku dan meluncur sedikit di kursi kerjaku tersebut berusaha membuat tubuhku menjadi serileks mungkin.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berniat untuk mengatur detak jantungku dan membuat semuanya seakan baik-baik saja. Namun saat aku menutup mataku yang terasa hanyalah sisa genggaman erat dari tangan namja itu yang masih begitu membekas di tanganku. Tangannya, wangi parfumnya yang sedikit menempel di kemejaku dan juga... bibirnya.

_"Aku.. menyukaimu"_ kembali kata itu berngiang dalam kepalaku dan membuat mataku kembali terbuka

Denyut jantung yang menggebu, perasaan hangat itu, dan... pernyataan cinta itu. kenapa aku sangat nyaman saat mendapatkannya dari seorang Jung Yunho?

Kim Jaejoong, apa kau juga menyukai Jung Yunho?

**End Jaejoong POV**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Sementara orang yang kini masih bertengger di pintu itu hanya dapat terdiam sambil menaik-turunkan dadanya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk kala ia menatap wajah namja cantik yang baru saja dengan 'sedikit' paksa ia curi ciumannya. Matanya yang menatapnya dengan sayu, bibirnya yang masih sedikit menganga dengan mengeluarkan hawa hangat dari mulutnya yang menandakan ia tengah mengambil oksigen, dan wajahnya yang merona dengan sangat. Rasanya jantung bahkan hingga ubunnya akan segera meledak saat itu juga bila ia tidak segera pergi dan melakukan hal yang lebih pada namja cantik tersebut.

"Apakah dia akan membenciku?" bisiknya pelan sambil memegangi dadanya karena mulai merasa sedikit cemas

Namja yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafasnya berkali-kali dengan sedikit berat pada tekanan akhirnya. Pemikirannya yang tidak berujung itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut pelan dan mulai mengusik pelipis kepalanya.

"Ah, aku harus mengambil minuman dulu" kata Yunho kemudian sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam pantry dan berusaha mengambil minuman dengan sendirinya. Dirinya tidak dapat fokus kala itu, tidak dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang masih terasa pada sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama bibir cherry milik namja cantik yang dengan wangi vanillanya begitu menempel hingga meresap dan terekam dalam kepala Yunho.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" kata suara seorang dengan suara husky tersebut yang membuat mata musang itu menoleh padanya

"Park Yoochun?"

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Ia menyukaimu" kata Yoochun saat dirinya kini telah duduk dengan Yunho

Yunho terdiam sambil memegangi botol air minumnya yang baru saja ia beli.

"Mendengar ceritamu dan ceritanya, kalian itu sudah saling menyukai" jelas Yoochun lagi saat Yunho tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suara

Yunho masih terdiam. Walau dalam keterdiamannya itu ia mendengarkan ucapan Yoochun dengan sangat baik.

_"Ia menyukaiku? Benarkah?"_ Yunho membatin

Kembali pada kejadian sebelum mereka dapat duduk berdua di taman dekat kantor Jaejoong tersebut. Yunho dan Yoochun kembali bersama dari pantry dan membawakan segelas minuman untuk Jaejoong. Melihat Yoochun yang notabene adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Jaejoong langsung meminta Yoochun untuk menemaninya dan tidak menatap Yunho sama sekali yang sedikit membuat dada Yunho sedikit ngilu dan akhirnya memilih menaruh gelas tersebut sambil meninggalkan Yoochun dengan Jaejoong didalamnya.

"Ia sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Jung Yunho" kata Yoochun lagi yang direkam dengan jelas oleh Yunho

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" kata Yunho kemuadian angkat bicara dan menatap lawan bicaranya tersebut

"Karena aku mengenalnya" jawab Yoochun yakin

DEG! Sedikit jantung Yunho berdetak lebih cepat kala Yoochun mengatakan hal itu. ya, Yoochun memang lebih mengenal Jaejoong daripada Yunho dan itu membuat sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak pada dada Yunho. Cemburukah? Menyesalkah? Mungkin keduanya.

"Jung Yunho" panggil Yoochun dengan suara huskynya yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan penuh arti milik Yunho

"Hey, kakak ipar" kata Yoochun kemudian sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Yunho

Sedikit kedua ujung bibir Yunho tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyum disana. Rasanya sudah lama sekali hum? Tidak mendengar panggilan itu dari mulut namja ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kini kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila eoh?" kata Yoochun sedikit horor melihat tingkah Yunho yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihatnya

"Aku merindukanmu, Park Yoochun" kata Yunho kemudian masih ditengah senyumannya

Kini Yoochun yang terdiam. Ia kembali memutar memorinya pada saat kebersamaannya dengan Yunho terdahulu yang ia rasa sesungguhnya sangat singkat. Sangat singkat mengingat ia dan Jihye –istrinya- yang menikah pada masa pacaran yang bisa dibilang masih seumur jagung. Sangat singkat mengingat dirinya dan Jihye yang menempati rumah baru mereka hanya setahun hingga Jihye melahirkan Changmin dan meninggalkannya. Sangat singkat mengingat dirinya yang mengasingkan diri karena merasa bersalah terhadap keluarga Jung tersebut. Hubungan mereka terlalu singkat, namun mampu memberikan kesan yang cukup dalam pada masing-masing diantaranya.

Sedikit perasaan hangat menyentuh dada Yoochun dan membuat matanya terasa panas kala Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia merasa seperti telah kembali ke tempatnya. Disini, bersama keluarga Jung yang juga adalah keluarganya. Keluarga yang sangat disayanginya.

"Aish, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu eoh? Membuatku malu saja!" pekik Yoochun kemudian sambil berusaha menghapus sedikit bulir air mata yang mulai tampak di pelupuk matanya

"Hahaha, inilah yang kurindukan darimu. Kau bahkan lebih cengeng dari pada Jihye" kata Yunho sambil terkekeh kecil

"Syukurlah Changmin tidak menuruni sifatmu yang satu itu" kata Yunho kemudian dan membuatnya kembali teringat pada Changmin

Kembali terjadi keheningan diantara mereka hingga akhirnya Yunho membuka suara lagi.

"Apa... kau akan mengambil Changmin besok?" kata Yunho kemudian dengan nada yang sedikit sedih

"Hmm" jawab Yoochun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Maukah kau menundanya? Seminggu saja, bisakah? Demi Jaejoong" kata Yunho dengan nada yang memohon pada adik iparnya itu

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja, ini ide kakek, aku tidak dapat menolaknya" jawab Yoochun kemudian yang dibalas keterdiaman Yunho

"Lagipula, aku merindukan anak nakal itu" kata Yoochun kemudian

Yunho masih terdiam. Benar juga, appa sesungguhnya dari Changmin adalah Yoochun bukan? Apa haknya melarang Yoochun untuk mengambil Changmin? Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

"Aku punya saran untukmu" kata Yoochun yang membuat Yunho yang tengah terdiam kembali menatap wajahnya

"Segeralah menikah dengan Jaejoong dan buatlah Changmin kalian sendiri" kata Yoochun yang disertai senyumanpenuh artinya

Mendengar perkataan Yoochun mau tidak mau membuat wajah Yunho tampak merah dan merona. Kata 'buatlah Changmin kalian sendiri' membuat otak Yunho kembali memutarkan memori ketika ia mencium bibir cherry itu dan ketika melihat sang pemilik dengan menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu dan nafas terengah. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghindarkan pemikiran tersebut yang sedikit banyak tengah membuat dadanya kembali berdegup kini.

"Ya! Sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Jaejoong eoh?" kata Yoochun masih dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Aish! A..Anni!" kata Yunho sedikit tergagap

"Benarkah?" kata Yoochun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yunho

"Ya!" pekik Yunho sedikit kesal kala menatap Yoochun yang tengah menggodanya

"Hahahaha" Yoochun tertawa dengan puas saat dilihatnya namja dihadapannya kini tengah salah tingkah

"Ya! Kau bilang Jaejoong menyukaiku kan? Tapi kenapa tampak mengacuhkanku tadi?!" kata Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Itu karena ia tidak menyadarinya" jawab Yoochun kemudian

"Eh?"

"Karena Jaejoong tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri padamu. Dia ragu, dan takut menganggap itu hanya kenyamanan sementara" jelas Yoochun kemudian yang kembali membuat Yunho terdiam

"Lalu, bagaimana ia akan mengakuinya?" kata Yunho lemah tanpa menatap Yoochun dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada botol air mineralnya hampa

"Hmmmmm" gumam Yoochun sambil melirikkan matanya keatas menandakan ia sedang berpikir

"Aku punya ide" katanya kemudian

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi keluarga Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk bersama. Masih ada sedikit kecanggungan diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong malam itu dan itupun disadari oleh si kecil Changmin.

"Oemma cama Appa enapa?~ agi belantem oh?" tanya Changmin saat menatap oemma dan appanya yang sejak pulang kantor tadi tidak saling bicara sedikit pun

"Anni" kata pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong secara berbarengan dan membuat mereka saling memandang namun segera mengalihkannya kembali

"Tu kan belantem ya?~ Angan belantem dong, Minnie ga cuka ah~" kata Changmin dengan sedikit merajuk

"Anniya, Minnie ya. Kita ngga berantem kok, Cuma sedang capek saja" kata Jaejoong sambil berjongkok dan menatap Changmin sambil membelainya sayang

"Telus enapah oemma ga amblin makanan buat appa kaya biaca?" tanya Changmin masih merasa tidak beres diantara keduanya

"Appa uga ga makan macakan oemma~ adahal macakan oemma kan macakan ang paying enak!" kini Changmin menanyakan pertanyaan pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan tingkah gugup Yunho

Anak kecil memang peka eoh?

"Oemma dan Appa tidak kenapa-kenapa kok Changminnie ya" kata Jaejoong masih sambil menatap Changmin sayang

"Oemma..." kata Changmin sambil menatap Oemmanya. Entah perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang yang pasti Changmin merasa ia pasti akan benar-benar merindukkan oemmanya itu setelah ia pulang. Oemmanya dan masakannya pastinya.

"Itu benar Minnie ya" kata Yunho kemudian kini telah berjongkok juga disamping Changmin dan menatap Changmin sayang

"Appa..." kata Changmin lagi yang mulai terdengar serak

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa tengah di airi air mata tersebut. tangan kecilnya menarik kedua lengan baju dari kedua namja yang tengah berada disisinya.

"Maapan" kata Changmin singkat yang membuat kedua namja tersebut tersentak dan saling menatap

"Mianhae" kata Yunho kemudian membuka suara sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku juga, mianhae" kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil uluran tangan Yunho

Changmin yang tadinya masih menundukkan kepalanya kini mulai berusaha menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya dan menegadahkan kepalanya untuk menatapi oemma dan appanya yang ia rasa telah bermaafan.

"Gitu dong" kata Changmin dengan senyum lebar diantara sisa jejak air matanya sambil menaruh tangannya diatas tangan YunJae yang masih saling menggenggam

Yunho melirik kearah Changmin dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. Perasaan hangat itu kembali menjalar ketiga ketiga tangan ini kembali bersatu. Seakan sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia rasakan yang membuat hatinya mengetuk pelan dan nyaman. Keluarga.

Yunho, Changmin, dan Jaejoong dapat tersenyum bersama lagi. Walaupun itu adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka, 'akhir' bukan berarti semuanya terhenti bukan? Walau mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi, tapi hati mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain. Sudah terikat dengan perasaan yang sama satu sama lain. Mungkin akhir ini akan menjadi suatu awal yang baru.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

**Yunho POV**

Pagi ini terasa berbeda dikarenakan aku sudah melihat koper Changmin yang sudah tertata rapi di rumah ini. Sedikit ada rasa sesak didadaku kala menatapi bahwa anak kecil yang biasa aku dan Jaejoong rawat kini harus meninggalkan kami. Jika aku saja sudah mengalami sesak yang seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Mungkin dia merasa cukup tersiksa.

TING TONG

Kudengar bel rumah telah berbunyi menandakan sang penjemput telah datang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu masuk untuk membukanya sebelum sebuah getaran mengganggu aktivitasku tadi.

"Yoboseyo?" jawabku setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponselku

"Ne? Mwo?!" pekikku kaget kala mendengar semua perkataan seorang disebrang sana

Aku bergegas menuju pintu keluar dan mendapati seorang yang tak asing dimataku tengah berdiri disana. Walau orang itu tidak asing, namun bukan wajah orang itu yang kuharapkan berada disini sekarang.

"HYYYUUUNGG!" pekik suara lumba-lumba itu cukup kencang yang membuat semua mata dalam ruangan dekat dengannya tersebut menoleh padanya

"Ya! Kim Junsu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" kata Jaejoong saat mendapati Junsu sudah berdiri didepan pintunya

Park Yoochun, apa kau serius?

**End Yunho POV**

"Ya! Kim Junsu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" pekik Jaejoong saat melihat seorang dihadapannya

"Eh? Aku disuruh menjemput Changminnie" kata Junsu

"Hum? Kenapa bukan Yoochun sendiri?" protes Jaejoong

"Molla, hyung" jawab Junsu singkat dengan wajah polosnya

"Ah, Su ie, kenapa kau yang kesini?" kata Yunho yang tampaknya mengagetkan kedua namja berwajah manis itu ketika kini Yunho sudah berdiri disamping Jaejoong

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya masih berdentum kencang ketika Yunho kini ada disampingnya. Tercium di hidungnya wangi manly Yunho yang walaupun Yunho baru bangun tidur namun masih dapat memabukkan dirinya di pagi hari ini. Namun seketika pemikirannya terhenti ketika sebiah panggilan tidak biasa bersarang ditelinganya.

_"Su ie?"_ batin Jaejoong

"Ano hyung, Yoochun hyung menyuruhku menjemput Changmin dan mengantarkannya ke taman bermain, ia sudah menunggu disana" kata Junsu kemudian

"Ah, begitu, kau tidak bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho lagi seakan berbasa-basi dengan Junsu yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya

"Kyu juga sudah menunggu dengan Yoochun hyung" kata Junsu kemudian sambil menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya

"Ah, begitu baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap juga" kata Yunho kemudian

_"Bersiap-siap? Untuk apa?"_ batin Jaejoong enggan menyuarakan pikirannya

"Kau akan ikut hyung?" tanya Junsu

"Tentu saja, aku dan Jaejoong akan membantumu dan menemanimu menjaga Changmin. Tak akan kubiarkan kau berduaan saja dengan Yoochun" kata Yunho kemudian sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi

Junsu hanya tertawa renyah kala mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Apa-apaan itu, seperti orang cemburu saja" kata Junsu diantara tawanya

Junsu, tidak sadarkah kau sedang ada dalam sebuah rencana? -.- #abaikan

_"Cemburu?"_ lagi Jaejoong membatin

Seketika kepala Jaejoong berputar-putar berusaha mencari jawaban atas semua yang baru saja terjadi pada pagi hari ini terutama kepada namja yang kini berdiri dihdapannya dan juga namja yang baru saja meninggalkan jejak harum manlynya disamping Jaejoong.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin kini tampak tengah memasuki sebuah taman bermain megah yang membuat Changmin tampak sangat bersemangat saat melihat segala macam bentuk permainan yang ada disana. Yah walau tentu saja, Changmin belum cukup umur untuk dapat merasakan semua permainannya.

"Oii!" panggil seorang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

"Yoochun ah!" panggil Yunho dan Junsu bersemangat sementara Jaejoong hanya terus menatapi mereka berdua

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi memang Yunho dan Junsu sibuk bercakap-cakap dalam pembicaraan yang tampaknya cukup mereka mengerti dan juga mereka sangat pas dalam hal tersebut sementara Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menyuapi Changmin dengan kue buatannya kemarin. Sekarang dilihatnya dengan girang Yunho dan Junsu melangkah tidak sabaran bersama-sama menuju Yoochun.

"Oemma enapa?" tanya Changmin saat mendapati oemmanya hanya terdiam sambil menatapi Yunho dan Junsu yang tampak mengacuhkannya

_"Aku...menyukaimu"_ kembali terngiang perkataan Yunho saat itu yang membuat Jaejoong berdecih

_ "Menyukaiku? Ini yang namanya menyukai?"_ batin Jaejoong tanpa mendengar perkataan Changmin

"Oemma cembulu ya?" tanya Changmin tepat sasaran

DEG! Jantung Jaejoong seakan menghantam keras ketika telinganya menangkap kata 'cemburu' yang Changmin ucapkan. Entah ada perasaan hangat apa yang mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya sedikit merasakan amarah kala menatap Yunho dengan Junsu begitu akrab tadi. Inikah cemburu?

"Anni.. tidak. Tidak mungkin!" kata Jaejoong yang akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya sambil menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya

"Oemma~~" panggil Changmin yang merasa diacuhkan sejak tadi sambil memoutkan bibirnya

"Aeh? Ne Minnie ya?" kata Jaejoong kemudian yang akhirnya menanggapi Changmin

"Au ah" kata Changmin ngambek

Jaejoong yang menatap Changmin yang sedang ngambek itu turut mempoutkan bibirnya yang aksinya itu berhasil tertangkap mata musang Yunho. Seketika kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman disana. Tidak ada kata selain menggemaskan ketika Yunho sudah melihat pout yang Jaejoong buat.

"Changminnie!" pekik sebuah suara yang tempatnya hampir mereka dekati

"Kyuhyunnieee!" pekik Changmin juga kemudian berlari keasal suara

Well yeah, lebih baik kita senang-senang dulu sejenak.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di rumah Jaejoong dalam keadaan diam dan hening diantara mereka. Bahkan masuk kamar masing-masing tanpa sepatah katapun. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil memoutkan bibirnya gemas. Bagaimana tidak? Ia diacuhkan oleh kelima orang lainnya selama di taman bermain tadi. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan permainan mereka tersendiri dengan Yoochun yang sibuk mengurus mereka dan membawa mereka tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, sementara Yunho dan Junsu? Mereka selalu menempel, saling tertawa dan melemparkan lelucon. Aish, itu pemandangan yang sedikit membuat matanya iritasi.

TOKTOKTOK

Sebuah ketukan pintu dikamar Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong yang tengah menatap langit mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya sebelum menyaut dan mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut untuk masuk. Tidak perlu diterka siapa, karena dirumah ini, kini hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" kata Yunho setelah memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan menatapi punggung yang tengah berdiri di teras kamarnya dan mendekatinya

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan terkesan dingin

"Dingin sekali" kata Yunho yang kemudian hanya dibalas oleh keterdiaman Jaejoong

"Kau sedih karna Changmin pulang hum?" kata Yunho lagi yang masih dibalas keterdiaman oleh Jaejoong walaupun kini pandangan Jaejoong jadi sedikit nampak bersedih

"Maukah kutelepon Junsu saja agar kita bisa kesana besok? Changmin dan Yoochun sedang menginap disana bukan?" kata Yunho berusaha menawarkan

"Tidak perlu" kata Jaejoong yang kembali terdengar dingin ketika Yunho menyebutkan nama Junsu

"Atau malam ini? kurasa Junsu tidak akan keberatan" kata Yunho lagi yang masih mengucapkan nama yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasakan panas pada dirinya

"Tidak perlu" kata Jaejoong lagi sambil berusaha menahan emosinya

"Ayolah, akan kutelepon dia sekarang" kata Yunho yang hanya dibalas keterdiaman Jaejoong

"Ah yoboseyo? Su ie?" kata Yunho sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menepis dan menghempaskan ponsel tersebut dari telinga Yunho dan membuat ponsel tersebut jatuh dan terbawa hingga menuju kedalam kamar JAejoong

"YA!" Yunho sedikit memekik pada Jaejoong

"Apa itu Su ie? Siapa itu Su ie? Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu melakukannya! Kenapa kau membuat amarahku memuncak seperti ini huh?" pekik Jaejoong yang emosinya sudah tidak dapat dikontrol lagi

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?! Kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Changmin memang kita harus menghubungi Junsu bukan?" balas Yunho

"Kenapa tidak Yoochun saja? Bukankah appanya Changmin itu Yoochun huh? Kenapa harus Junsu? Kau membuat telingaku iritasi saat kau menyebut nama terus menerus seperti itu!" pekik Jaejoong lagi

"Kau ini kenapa! Junsu itu sahabatku! Sahabatmu juga! Lalu kenapa kau melarangku menyebut namanya eoh?!" pekik Yunho tak mau kalah

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku tapi kau sangat dekat dengan Junsu saat kita tidak saling bicara, itukah yang namanya suka!?"

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan?" pekik Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkesiap seketika

Perkataan terakhir Jaejoong memang menunjukkan jika ia sedang dalam keadaan cemburu kini. Jaejoong terdiam dan menghentikan pekikkan sementara matanya melirik-lirik gelisah ketika kedapati Yunho apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau cemburu pada Junsu?" tanya Yunho sedikit memelankan suaranya dan mendekati Jaejoong

"A..aku..." kata Jaejoong sambil tertunduk dan sedikit tergagap sehingga tidak menyadari Yunho yang semakin mendekatinya

Yunho mengambil dagu Jaejoong dan membuat kepala itu menegadah sehingga mata Yunho dapat menangkap manik mata Jaejoong yang kini tampak turut terhenti di manik matanya. Jaejoong merasa nafasnya tercekat kala ia lihat manik mata musang milik Yunho kini sudah berada dekat dengan manik matanya dan berusaha menyedot dan mencari sebuah kejujuran disana.

"Kim Jaejoong apa kau sedang cemburu?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi

Jaejoong hanya menatap mnik mata Yunho tersebut dan berharap dapat mengatakan kebohongan disana. Namun pengaruh mata tajamnya berhasil membuat Jaejoong takluk dan akhirnya memilih menyerah.

"Ya" kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya yang membuat Yunho melebarkan matanya seketika

"Aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Junsu" lanjutnya

Yunho terdiam. Mencoba menerka apakah Jaejoong sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya.

"Apa ini artinya..." kata Yunho kemudian masih berusaha mencari celah diantara mata Jaejoong

"Jung Yunho aku rasa aku...menyukaimu" kata Jaejoong kemudian sambil membalas manik milik Yunho

Yunho kembali melebarkan matanya. Memelototkannya seakan mata itu ingin keluar. Ia juga merasakan dadanya melonjak dengan cepat dan meminta untuk dikeluarkan segera. Loncatan pada dadanya membuatnya ingin sekali turut meloncat mengikuti setiap lonjakan pada dadanya. Tangan yang tadinya menopang dagu Jaejoong kini terlepas dan sang pemilik tangan mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho lagi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan juga Jaejoong dan hanya dibalas anggukan malu-malu oleh Jaejoong

"Fuhh waw" kata Yunho sambil menghirup-hela kan nafasnya seakan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan

"Setelah sekian tahun dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawaban" kata Yunho kemudian sambil mengatupkan tangannya diwajah Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya lucu saat menatap Yunho dan membuat yang melihatnya siapapun gemas akan keimutannya. Termasuk Yunho.

"Sekian tahun? Tapi bukankah..." kata Jaejoong bingung

"Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho tegas masih dengan senyum terbaiknya

"Aku melihatmu...setiap natalku terasa buruk" kata Yunho sambil mengingat kejadian natal yang pernah menimpanya dan melibatkan Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengarnya

"Aku melihatmu...dengan cantiknya di pernikahan adikku" lanjut Yunho

"Aku melihatmu...dengan cemasnya di persalinan adikku"

"Aku melihatmu...dengan dukanya di makam adikku"

"Aku melihatmu...dengan gesitnya memasak dirumah ini"

"Aku melihatmu...dengan sayangnya mengurus dan menjaga Changmin"

"Aku melihatmu...selalu dan selalu"

"Dan sekarang aku melihatmu yang tengah merona dihadapanku diteras ini dengan manisnya"

Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata pada mulutnya. Bahkan semuanya terasa seakan beku entah otak maupun bibirnya. Namun sejenak kepalanya sempat membersitkan sebuah pikiran. Ternyata telah selama itu Yunho mengenalnya?

"Apakah selama itu juga..." kata Jaejoong yang akhirnya bersuara

"Selama itu juga aku menyukaimu, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho yakin dan tegas yang membuat Jaejoong kembali terdiam

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau mau melihatku sekarang? Dan seterusnya?" tanya Yunho kemudian

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Tangkupan tangan Yunho kemudian membawa wajah dari namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir namja itu. lagi. Sebuah perasaan hangat kembali menjalar diantara mereka ketika bibir itu saling menyatu. Tidak butuh waktu lama seperti sebelumnya untuk Jaejoong menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan Yunho. Kini dengan tenang ia menerima perlakuan Yunho padanya, belum lagi sesudah ia mengakui perasaannya pada Yunho dan pengakuan Yunho yang membuat perasaannya semakin bertambah banya padanya.

Ciuman itu berlanjut dan terus berlanjut hingga timbul sebuah keinginan lebih dari salah satu sisi tersebut. Pagutan lembut pada bibir cherry itu kini menjadi pagutan kasar kala Yunho mulai menggigit bibir cherry itu dan menghepaskan tubuh pemiliknya ke pagar teras yang ada didekat mereka.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan menatapi wajah Jaejoong yang tampak sedikit horor kala mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa dari Yunho. Tubuh mungilnya kini terhimpit diatara pagar teras dan tubuh atletis Yunho

"Maafkan aku" kata Yunho kemudian

Untuk sesaat tadi, rasa rindu dan kasih sayangnya memang sempat memuncak dan terasa ingin terlampiaskan namun satu yang telah menjadi janjinya seumur hidup tidak akan pernah ia langgar. Yunho kemudian melonggarkan himpitannya pada Jaejoong dan memberikan jarak diantara mereka

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu" lanjutnya

"Tidak sebelum ada ikatan pernikahan"

Jaejoong masih terdiam dan itu membuat Yunho khawatir.

Yunho berdehem sejenak sebelum memberikan kata terakhir untuk Jaejoong, "Tidurlah" lalu ia berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong

Jaejoong menarik kaos Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Temani aku" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan membuat Yunho kembali beralih padanya

"Kau bilang tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku kan? Jika hanya tidur bersama, apa itu menyulitkan?" kata Jaejoong sambil kemudian menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho

"Kemarilah" sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Yunho dan kemudian dengan sayangnya ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar dan menidurkan tubuhnya dan Jaejoong dalam satu tempat tidur yang sama

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Terdapat jarak diantara mereka yang kini tengah saling menghadap dan menatap satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Yunho tiada lelahnya mengelus pipi kiri Jaejoong yang kini tengah tertidur disampingnya.

"Yunho ah" panggil Jaejoong disela pejaman matanya kala merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan Yunho

"Hm?"

"Mendekatlah" pinta Jaejoong

Tanpa balasan kata apapun Yunho langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Kala merasakan kehangatan tubuh seorang lain semakin dekat kearahnya diantara matanya yang masih terpejam ia mendekati kehangatan tersebut dan memeluk tubuh tersebut. Jaejoong menaruh kepalanya tepat didada Yunho dan menggeliatkannya nyaman. Yunho yang merasakannya hanya dapat tersenyum geli sekaligus senang. Ia menaruhkan dagunya pada kepala namja yang dengan manja kini tengah memeluk dan bersandar didadanya. Tangannya yang masih terbebas ia lingkarkan juga pada tubuh namja cantik itu dan kemudian matanya turut terpejam.

_"Aku ingin mendengar suara detak jantungmu"_

_"Ah, kau sangat berdebar rupanya"_

_"Aku ingin menghirup wangi tubuhmu"_

_"Ah, wanginya manly sekali"_

_"Aku ingin menyentuh kulitmu"_

_"Ah, halus sekali"_

_"Jung Yunho, aku bukan hanya akan melihatmu"_

_"Aku akan mendengar, mencium, dan merasa"_

_"Ah, tampaknya aku benar-benar sudah menyukaimu"_

_"Mungkinkah cinta?"_

_"Hey, Jung Yunho, bolehkah aku memilikimu?"_

TBC

Taraaaaaaa mian yah kalo ceritanya gaje sangat karena ini juga agak bersliweran idenya pas cindy ngetik. Ah, maafkan juga segala ke-typo-annya karena ini juga hanya diketik dalam sehari ._.v tadinya masih ada satu scene lagi yang mau diketik Cuma karena waktu sudah terlalu gelap dan mata sudah lelah menatap layar komputer maka diputuskan itu untuk next chap aja ya :D Selamat membaca ya readers semua :DDD Terimakasih *bow


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Hello, Baby!

Author : Cindy Jung

Pairing : YunJae (Jaejoong X Jaejoong)

Rate : T , bit M

Genre : Romance

Author Note: Tadaaa is this asap enough? :P Well, ini chapeter terakhir dari serial Hello, Baby! ini :D Ga kerasa ternyata udah end lagi aja yah hehehehe. Terimakasih BANYAK buat semua pembaca yang sudah mendukung FF ini untuk terus lanjut yah :D Cindy jadi sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya! Huwehehehe

Balasan Review:

Niaretha : Eh? Mpreg? Waduh belum ada pikiran dan belum berani buat cerita yang mpreg XD wkwkwk Request accepted :D kebetulan authornya juga lagi bingung nih mau ngetik apalagi ternyata kau hadir dan merubah segalanya (?) wkwkwkw tapi maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit membingungkan hehehehe. Makasih yah udah mau baca dan ngereview terus :D

Adindapranatha : Wah udah ketauan yah XD wkwkwk makasih yah udah mau baca dan ngereview ff ini :D

Vic89 : Wuakakaka. Additional person itu apa? ._.v Yah soal ranjang-ranjangan mah biar imajinasi kita saja yang berjalan wkwkwk *ikutan senyum nista. Vic makasih udah mau baca dan nyempetin buat review yah :D

Anik0405 : Iyup! Inilah yang kita tunggu-tunggu! XD Makasih sudah mau baca dan review :D

Minhyunni1318 :Yup! Ini dilanjut :D makasih yah sudah mau baca dan review yah :D

Lady Ze : Yup! This is last chap :D Makasih sudah mau ngikutin dan nyempetin review yah :D

MichiMizuka : Yoosu couple? Entahlah, disini main pairingnya Cuma YunJae aja sih tapi mungkin bakal ada sedikit Yoosu yang numpang lewat (?) wkwk Makasih sudah mau baca dan makasih reviewnya :D

Riska0122 :Yunjae nikah Sekarang! *ketok palu (?) wkwkwk. Makasih sudah mau baca dan mereview yah :D

Runashine88 : Changmin punya ade... (Hening berkepanjangan) wkwk. Ntar yah mudah-mudahan author siap bikinin ade buat Changmin (?) heheh. Terimakasih karena udah mau baca dan ngereview :D

Balasan Review End

Maaf kalo kemarin-kemarin ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu soalnya inti masalah yang dibicarakan kebanyakan sama hehehe ._. Maafkan yah *bow sekali lagi maafkan *bow*bow.

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_Every people have their own happy ending_**

**_And my end was with you_**

**_My, Baby_**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Aku melihatmu...setiap natalku terasa buruk"

_Aku menjatuhkan pantatku ditempat duduk ini, berharap akan menemukan sosok yang sama seperti beberapa tahun terakhir pernah aku jumpai. Ah bukan. Aku lihat. Selama ini yang aku lakukan hanyalah melihat kecantikan dan kehangatannya. Aku mengalihkan mataku sejenak pada jam yang kini sudah melingkar dengan cantiknya dipergelangan tanganku. _

_Pukul 7 malam._

_Masih terlalu dini tampaknya untuk dia sekedar mengunjungi tempat makan mewah seperti ini._

_Aku menanti. Satu jam, Dua jam, Tiga jam, baiklah sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam dan bahkan aku belum melihat ujung hidung mancungnya tersebut. Mungkin natal kali ini memang harus terlewati tanpanya hum? Mungkin dua tahun terakhir ini memang hanya kebetulan belaka._

_Aku hendak membangkitkan tubuhku sebelum suara dentingan pintu masuk restoran tersebut menyusup ke lubang telingaku dan membuat perhatianku teralih sejenak. Aku menarik kedua ujung bibirku dan tersenyum disana. Apa yang telah ditunggunya kini tampak dihadapannya. Dengan pakaian yang cukup formal dibalut oleh jaket yang tampak cukup tebal dan skinny jeans yang tampak trendy saat dikenakannya._

_"Mianhae, aku terlambat" katanya dengan sedikit terburu-buru sambil memasang raut wajah yang tampak sedikit menyesal pada seorang lain yang duduk tidak jauh dariku_

_Tampak wajahnya cemas kala yeoja yang kini duduk dihadapannya itu tengah memarahi dan menceramahinya. Dapat kutangkap sedikit kerucutan bibirnya yang tampak menggemaskan kala itu. Namja ini, Kim Jaejoong. Kau sungguh menarik._

_._

"Aku melihatmu...dengan cantiknya di pernikahan adikku"

_Aku tengah melangkah menuju kursi umat dalam Gereja untuk menyaksikan pengikatan sakral dari adik yang sangat kusayangi. Ya, Jung Jihye pada akhirnya menikah mendahuluiku. Yah, walau ada rasa cemburu yang sedikit berkecamuk dalam dadaku tapi hey? Tidak masalah siapa yang menikah lebih dahulu, yang penting kami bahagia. Lagipula jika Jihye tidak menikah, mungkin akan sangat lama hingga Appa dan Oemma akan berdiri disampingku seperti saat ini lagi._

_Tampak semua orang disana telah siap dan dengan tenang menyaksikan ikatan suci antara adikku dan namja bernama Park Yoochun ini hingga aku mendengar sebuah deru langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahku. Aku sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku dari altar kepada asal suara tersebut._

_DEG! Jantungku berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya kala manik mataku menatap sesosok yang sungguh-sungguh tidak asing kala itu. Aku melihat wajahnya lagi. Wajah yang tampak kelelahan itu kini tengah mengambil tempat disisi lain tempat dudukku. Hari itu ia mengenakan jas abu-abu dengan kemeja putih didalamnya. Sekitar dua kancing tersebut tampak terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit celah didadanya. Rambut almondnya tersisir rapi dengan poni sedikit menutupi matanya. Kulihat juga nafasnya yang terengah dan pelipisnya yang tampak berkeringat kala kini ia telah menduduki kusi tersebut._

_Saat ikrar hendak diucapkan aku kembali menatap Jihye dan merasakan sedikit panas pada mataku. Jihye yang dengan cantiknya kini mengenakan gaun putih panjang hingga menutupi seluruh kakinya disertai paduan indah rambutnya yang kini tampak bergelombang kini sudah menjadi bride yang cantik pada pernikahan ini. Adikku, kini sudah dewasa rupanya._

_Sedikit mataku mencari celah untuk menatap namja yang ada disisi lain tempat dudukku ia juga tengah menatapi peristiwa di altar tersebut dengan penuh haru. Sebuah pikiran sedikit terbersit dikepalaku dan membuat senyumku pun tak pelak terukir. Sejujurnya aku merasa pemikiran ini begitu konyol. Bahkan sangat konyol. Kalian tau apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu?_

_Aku, dan Jaejoong, mengikat janji yang sama seperti yang Jihye lakukan saat ini._

_Konyol sekali bukan?_

.

"Aku melihatmu...dengan cemasnya di persalinan adikku"

_Kudengar Jihye tengah merintih menandakan kesakitan yang amat sangat yang ia rasakan kini. Entah aku harus berpikir dan merasakan seperti apa, yang pasti saat ini aku khawatir dengan adikku yang tengah mengalami pembukaan untuk mengeluarkan anak dalam kandungannya. Kondisi Jihye tampak tidak begitu baik saat ini, karena persalinan ini terpaksa terjadi lebih cepat kala ia melihat sebuah darah mengalir dari pahanya._

_Pintu itu terbuka dan membuat sesosok pria berpakaian hijau menampakan dirinya._

_"Kami butuh suaminya" kata pria yang adalah dokter itu kemudian_

_"Tunggu sebentar, akan kutelepon dia" kataku cemas saat itu sambil mengambil ponselku dan sedikit menjauh dari ruangan itu untuk mencari sinyal yang lebih baik._

_Baru aku menempelkan ponsel itu pada telingaku aku sudah mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar cemas kini mendekat. Aku masih memunggungi kedua sosok yang sudah tampak sangat dekat dengan punggungku merasa bahwa itu hanyalah suara cemas dari orang lain._

_"Disini ruangannya, ayo Yoochun ah" kata seorang namja yang suara berhasil membuatku menolehkan pandanganku padanya yang kini tengah berlari sedikit menjauh dibelakangku _

_Aku memandang keasal suara tersebut dan ya, benar saja, suara itu memang suara dari namja yang sangat kuhafal wajahnya. Kim Jaejoong. Aku menatapnya yang kini tampak tengah menggit kuku jarinya diantara langkahnya tersebut. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas kala itu. Ia dan namja yang kuketahui bernama Yoochun perlahan bercakap dengan seorang pria dokter disana dan akhirnya Yoochun meninggalkan namja itu sendiri diluar._

_Aku terpaku memandangnya. _

_Haruskah aku menyapanya?_

_ Ah, tidak. Aku belum siap. _

_Lagipula saat ini Jihye lebih penting._

_Soal namja itu..._

_Memandangnya seperti ini saja, cukup bukan? _

_._

"Aku melihatmu...dengan dukanya di makam adikku"

_Aku menatapnya. Memandang nisan yang kini sudah tertancap dengan tegap dihadapanku. Entah apa yang bisa kupikirkan, kurasakan, atau kukatakan kini. Yang aku tau kini, semuanya terasa sepi. Walau banyak orang disekitarku yang kini tengah menepukkan tangannya pada bahuku, aku tetap tidak dapat merasa atau mendengar apapun. Yang bisa aku pandang kini hanya nisan adik kesayanganku ini, wajah duka Yoochun, dan... namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Ia hadir dengan luka dan duka yang sama. Kutatap tangannya yang kini tengah membelai dan menguatkan bahu Yoochun disela tangisnya itu._

_Taukah kau Kim Jaejoong?_

_Semua kekuatan yang berusaha kau berikan pada Yoochun kala itu, semuanya, juga tanpa sadar telah menguatkanku?_

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya pelan kala mendapati wangi yang tidak biasa dikamarnya. Perlahan ketika pandangannya berhasil kembali seutuhnya ia memandangi beberapa kelopak bunga mawar disekitar tempat tidurnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesisi lain tempat tidurnya dan mendapati beberapa kelopak bunga mawar juga disana. Ia membangkitkan juga tubuhnya, dan yang ia lihat sama, kelopak bunga mawar merah yang bertebaran bahkan seakan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Tangan indahnya mengambil beberapa kelopak bunga tersebut dan menciumi aromanya. Sangat harum dan menenangkan. Tampak kulit putihnya benar-benar beradu indah dengan mawar yang kini tengah ia pegangi. Matanya kini menatapi seluruh kamarnya yang juga ternyata kini sudah ditutupi oleh bunga mawar yang sangat banyak dan membuat kesan saat ini terasa sangat tidak biasa dan berhasil membuat dadanya bergemuruh lembut namun cukup kencang. Menurutnya ini cukup... romantis.

Ia menuruni tempat tidurnya dan menginjak beberapa kelopak bunga tersebut ketika ia membawa kakinya menuju pintu keluarnya. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menatap pemandangan yang hampir sama seperti kamarnya kini. Hanya saja, kelopak itu kini seakan membentuk sebuah jalan yang tampak memintamu untuk mengikutinya dan Jaejoong pun mengikuti kemana arah kelopak itu membawanya dan membuatnya terhenti dikamar Yunho.

Diputarnya sejenak kenop pintu kamar itu dan membuatnya melihat kedalam kamar tersebut. Kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun disana. Bahkan keadaan kamar Yunho saat ini tampak sangat biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada mawar disekitarnya. Apa sebenarnya mawar ini bukanlah petunjuk jalan?

**Jaejooong POV**

Aku memoutkan bibirku saat tidak menemukan apa-apa dikamar ini. Aish, aku merasa sudah sangat bodoh karena mengikuti mawar itu hingga menuju kamar tidak berpenghuni ini. Eh tunggu dulu. Tidak berpenghuni?

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong" panggil suara dibelakangku dan membuatku memalingkan tubuhku menghadapanya

Dapat kutatap wajah Jung Yunho yang tengah cengengesan kini sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang begitu lucu seperti anak kecil. Aish, itu sangat menggemaskan tapi tetap saja aku merasa telah dibodohi karena saat aku mengikuti jejak itu dan tiba dikamar ini aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dan apa-apaan pakaian itu? Dia tampak seperti akan melamar pekerjaan saja.

"Ngambek eoh?" goda Yunho yang berhasil membuat rona pada wajahku

Aish, setelah semakin dekat dengannya ternyata Yunho itu orang yang seperti ini eoh? Senang menggoda. Namun tetap saja. Aku menyukai si penggoda ini. Si penggoda yang berhasil membuatku merona, si penggoda yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya dan si penggoda yang membuatku jatuh dalam cintanya.

"Ini. Jangan ngambek lagi hum?" Kata Yunho sambil memberikan seikat bunga mawar merah padaku

Aku yang menatapnya takjub hanya dapat melebarkan mataku sementara bibirku tetap terpoutkan sempurna. Sedikit jaim itu tidak apa bukan? Hehehe

"Maafkan aku... Hum?" pinta Yunho dengan sedikit nada merajuk

Aku yang melihatnya tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Sosok tampan dan berwibawa Yunho kini berganti menjadi sosok yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Haish, ternyata aku masih belum tau apa-apa tentang namja yang berada dihadapanku ini. Bahkan aku masih dapat saja dibuat terkejut oleh sifat yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan padaku sebelum kami resmi bersama.

"Arraseo" kataku sambil mengambil seikat mawar itu dari tangannya

"Aku memaafkanmu" kataku sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman terbaik diwajahku

Kembali aku menatap mawar itu dan menciuminya sesaat sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku menaikan sedikit bahuku kala aku tengah berusaha menghirup wangi mawar merah yang tampak masih segar tersebut dan menjauhkannya sedikit kala berusaha menghelakan nafasku. Wanginya sangat khas dan membuatku merasa nyaman.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya lagi.

Mawar merah.

Sebuah lambang cinta bukan?

Aku menghela sedikit nafasku dan menarik kedua ujung bibirku kala memikirkan kata-kata tersebut. Ternyata pria seperti Jung Yunho bisa seromantis ini. Menyelimutimu dengan ribuan kelopak mawar merah, memberi petunjuk akan kemana engkau berjalan, dan kini memberi seikat mawar yang sangat indah sebagai tujuan akhirnya. Yunho ah, apakah kita akan memiliki akhir yang indah seperti ini?

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran-pikiranku hingga tidak menyadari ada sebuah kartu didekat tanganku pada ikatan bunga itu. Seketika aku mengambilnya dan lalu membacanya.

_"Tengadahkan kepalamu"_

Aku mengerutkan sedikit keningku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Tulisan macam apa ini? Kukira akan ada kata-kata romantis atau sebagainya , tapi 'tengadahkan kepalamu'? Ck, Jung Yunho, ternyata kau tidak seromantis apa yang aku kira.

Aku sibuk meracau dalam hati kala menatap kata-kata di kartu ucapan tersebut. Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan akhirnya aku menegadahkan kepalaku sambil berusaha membawaku kembali pada pandangannya.

DEG!

Aku menatap sesuatu yang SANGAT mengagetkanku.

Oh Tuhan, kuharap aku tidak terkena serangan jantung sekarang.

**End Jaejoong POV**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

_"Tengadahkan kepalamu" _

Sebuah tulisan yang tercetak pada kartu ucapan yang kini digenggam oleh tangan kiri Jaejoong itu mau tidak mau membuat sebuah kerutan di keningnya. Tampak bibirnya juga tengah ia kerucutkan dengan menggemaskan kini. Dengan wajah yang sedikit malas ia menegadahkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap sosok didepannya. Kim Jaejoong melebarkan matanya ketika mendapat pemandangan yang tidak biasa dalam hidupnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tampak Yunho kini berdiri dengan tegapnya dengan sebuah benda asing yang kini ada di tangan kanannya dan teracung tepat dihadapannya. Sebuah cincin dengan beberapa batu berlian kecil yang mengitari cincin tersebut menambahkan keindahan dan kecantikkan benda bundar yang dipegangi oleh Yunho tersebut. Jaejoong masih memandangi pemandangan dihdapannya ini dengan tidak percaya.

Yunho, dengan pakaian yang ia anggap terlalu formal sepagi ini, dengan sebuh cincin yang tengah tergenggam manis diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari Yunho, dan dengan tatapan yang seserius ini, menanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan hanya dapat Jaejoong jawab dengan keterdiaman.

Tampak sedikit cemas pada diri Yunho kala namja dihdapannya itu hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Mungkin memang terlalu cepat bagi namja ini untuk mengajaknya untuk membina hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan yang mereka jalini kini. Keterdiaman namja ini membuat jantung Yunho bergetar pelan dan tidak nyaman. Apa ini berarti penolakkan?

Yunho mengambil nafas yang berat sejenak sambil mengeluarkannya cepat dan memandang namja yang masih terdiam tersebut. Masih tangannya menggenggam cincin yang teracung dengan manis ke arah Jaejoong tersebut. Lagi ia menghela nafasnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong dan kemudian menurunkan cincin tersebut dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aku..."

"Kau sangat tidak romantis" kata Jaejoong sebelum Yunho dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"Eh?"

"Kau harus berlutut jika melamar seseorang, apa kau tidak pernah melihat itu dalam film-film?" kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit protes

"Eh?" Yunho hanya dapat menyaut dengan bingung

"Haish, Jung Yunho kau itu benar-benar... apa kau tidak pernah menonton film?" protes Jaejoong lagi sambil turut menghelakan nafasnya

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Jaejoong kini mengukirkan lagi senyum diwajahnya. Cahaya mata Yunho yang tadi sempat muram kini hadir kembali dan membawa kehangatan tersendiri pada pipinya. Namja ini benar-benar... Kim Jaejoong kau bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho gila kau tau?

Mendengar protes Jaejoong, Yunho lalu menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya dan kemudian berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong dengan kaki kanan sebagai penumpunya. Kaki kanannya sedikit menutupi jejak mawar yang dibuatnya untuk Jaejoong tersebut. Dengan kepala yang ia tengadahkan untuk memandang namja cantik dihadapannya, tangannya perlahan meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan kembali mengacungkan cincin manis itu dihdapan Jaejoong.

Yunho menelan salivanya pelan diantara senyum manis dan tatapan hangatnya tersebut. Sedikit ia berdehem untuk mengembalikan kesempurnaan suaranya yang kini terasa amat serak.

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ulang Yunho pada Jaejoong

Hening.

Jantung Yunho berdebar kencang saat namja dihdapannya itu masih menjawab pertanyaan pernikahan tersebut dalam diam. Apa harapan Yunho terlalu tinggi saat ia merasa Jaejoong akan menerimanya tadi? Apakah Jaejoong hanya mempermainkannya tadi? Apakah...

"Aku mau" jawab Jaejoong saat tampak Yunho tengah bergumul dengan perkiraan-perkiraan buruk dikepalanya

DEG! Kini Yunho kembali terdiam kala mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang terasa tercerna dengan lambat dikepalanya.

"Hah?" kata Yunho seakan mencari kepastian

"Aku mau, aku mau menikah denganmu Jung Yunho" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap Yunho kini. Senyum malu-malu termanis yang pernah Yunho lihat.

Yunho melebarkan senyumnya sehingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya. Binar pada matanya semakin bertambah kala jawaban yang dengan sangat jelas itu keluar dari mulut namja yang dicintainya ini. Ia kembali membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah namja cantik yang telah mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun ini sambil tetap menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Cincin yang sedari tadi terhimpit manis diantar telunjuk dan ibu jari Yunho, kini ia tautkan pada jari manis namja cantik itu. Cincinnya benar-benar pas di jari manis Jaejoong dan itu memberi kebanggaan tersendiri pada Yunho. Cincin yang cantik ijemari seorang yang tak kalah cantik, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah bukan?

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tidak dapat menutupi kebahagian dalam diri mereka masing-masing hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di wajah mereka. Jantung mereka beradu seakan saling berperang untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih berdebar kini. Yunho terus menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terlepas dari memegang buket mawar tersebut, sementara tangannya membelai rambut Jaejoong sayang. Ah tidak, Yunho membelainya dengan peeennuhhh cinta.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikahiku bukan?" tanya Yunho lagi pada Jaejoong yang kembali di balas dengan anggukan malu-malu Jaejoong

Yunho semakin memperlebar senyumannya kala mendapati namja yang dicintainya tengah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat manis menurutnya dan membuatnya gemas. Dia yang sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat, seakan tidak akan pernah Yunho lepaskan hingga kapanpun. Kapanpun.

Jaejoong yang juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Yunho membalas pelukkan tersebut tak kalah erat dari sang pemeluk. Tangannya melingkar dan memeluk erat dengan manja dileher namja tersebut dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan dibahunya. Mawar merah tersebut masih dengan indahnya menghiasi tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan memutar-mutarkannya perlahan seakan meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Kemudian ia menghentikannya dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jaejoong masih sambil menatap dengan penuh bahagia kepada namja cantik ini.

"Jung Yunho akan menikah!" pekik Yunho penuh kebahagiaan

"Kim Jaejoong akan menikah!" pekik Jaejoong tak mau kalah dengan wajah yang tak kalah bahagia

"Kami akan menikah!"

^^Hello,Baby!^^

"Mwo?! Uri Jaejoongie akan menikah?! Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan segera mengambil penerbangan ke Korea sekarang" kata seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tampak sedang sedikit terburu-buru setelah menerima telepon tersebut

"Mr. Kim, ada apa?" tanya seorang sekertaris yang merasa heran dengan suara gaduh yang terjadi didalam ruangan bosnya

"Anakku akan menikah!" pekiknya dengan bangga pada sekertarisnya

.

"Benarkah appa!? Ne, kami akan segera pulang sekarang" kata seorang pria paruh baya lain kala menerima sambungan telepon yang sama seperti yang diterima oleh appa Jaejoong

"Ada apa yeobo? Kau tampak senang sekali?" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tak jauh darinya

"Uri Yunho, dia akan menikah" kata Mr. Jung dengan senyuman kelegaan di wajahnya

"Ah? Benarkah? Ah, akhirnya ia menikah juga! Jja! Kita segera kembali ke Korea!" kata Mrs. Jung antusias sambil mulai mengemasi barangnya

.

"Hahahaha, selamat kakak ipar! Akhirnya kau akan menikah juga! Sampaikan salamku pada Jaejoong eoh?" kata Yoochun disela senyumannya

Bahkan setelah telepon tersebut tersebut terputus Yoochun masih menahan senyumnya dan mengeluarkannya karena merasa konyol dengan pasangan ini. Teringat kejadian saat tiba-tiba ia menelepon Yunho dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengirimkan seseorang yang akan membantu mereka menjelankan rencana mereka untuk membuat Jaejoong cemburu saat itu.

Penantian Yunho yang lama akhirnya terbalas juga. Dan penantian Oemma Jaejoong yang lama juga akhirnya terbalaskan.

_ "Astaga, aku ini sedang memikirkan apa? Hahaha" _batin Yoochun

"Appa... Appa enapa? Minnie jadi atut~" kata Changmin sambil memeluk boneka jerapah kesayangannya kala menatap wajah ayahnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila

"Aeh Minnie ya!" kata Yoochun antusias pada anaknya tersebut

"Chukkae! Kau akan segera punya adik!" kata Yoochun dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikannya tersebut pada Changmin

Sementara Changmin hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya ini maksud.

"Appa ini ngomong appa cih? Aneh~" kata Changmin lalu meninggalkan Yoochun yang membuat Yoochun memoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap anak semata wayangnya itu

_"Miinie jahat sama appa..." _batin Yoochun kemudian

.

"Hyung! Chukkae! Akhirnya!" pekik namja bersuara lumba-lumba tersebut dengan tawa khasnya diakhirnya

"Appa enapa cihhh~~ belicik cekali!" protes namja kecil disebelahnya

"Ah, Kyuhyunie! Akhirnya Yunho Appa dan Jae Oemma akan menikah!" seru Junsu pada anaknya bersemangat

"Hah?! Celius?! Aciikk! Belalti ntal Minnie bakal unya ade! Telus Kyu unya temen main balu! Holeee!" pekik Kyuhyun senang sementara appanya menatap anakanya yang antusias ini dengan bingung

_"Minnie punya adik? Maksudnya?" _batin Junsu

.

Dan berita tentang pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong pun kemudian mulai terdengar hingga keujung yang tidak diketahui mereka berdua.

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Pintu itu mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang yang tengah berdiri disana. Seorang yang lebih tinggi itu tampak menunjukkan kegagahannya sementara yang lain menggenggam bunga dengan cantiknya. Mereka melangkah perlahan dengan hati yang mantap. Tangan kanan sang pengantin mengait erat pada tangan kiri sang ayah. Semua mata yang tengah berdiri menatapi sang pengantin dengan terkagum kagum.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kulit putih mulusnya, mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir cherrynya kini sedang dipadukan dengan setelan putih pada tubuhnya. Kemeja abu-abu yang menjadi dasar tubuhnya yang ia buka beberapa kancingnya, ditutupi oleh tuxedo putih yang juga ditemani oleh bunga-bunga mawar yang kini tengah digenggam oleh Jaejoong erat. Warna ini benar-benar menyatu dengan kulit Jaejoong kala itu dan menambah padu indah pada dirinya.

Dipandanginya namja bermata musang yang sudah menunggunya di altar tersebut. Kulit coklatnya memadu indah dengan tuxedo hitam yang dikenakannya saat itu. Tidak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho juga menjadikan kemeja sebagai dasar tuxedonya, hanya saja, ia menggunakan kemeja putih dengan dasi yang menggantung indah dilehernya dan sapu tangan putih pada tangannya.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kala sosok Jaejoong yang sudah terlepas dari kaitan ayahnya mulai hendak menaiki altar Gereja tersebut. Semua umat telah duduk. Dan disinilah Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri pada akhirnya. Dengan seorang pendeta diantara mereka.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak memakai penutup kepalamu?" bisik Yunho

"Ya! Aku ini namja! Setidaknya aku ingin memperlihatkan ke'namja'anku!" bisik Jaejoong yang terdengar sedikit protes

"hahaha, baiklah" jawab Yunho ditengah tawanya

Hal itu sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup pada diri mereka berdua. Gugup? Tentu saja, karena pada akhirnya dua orang ini dapat bersatu ke dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Dengan sedikit gugup Yunho dan Jaejoong berbalik dan menghadap pendeta tersebut masih saling menggenggam tangan. Sejenak pendeta tersebut menanyakan tentang penghalangan pernikahan yang dapat dilewati dengan baik hingga akhirnya tiba pada bagian yang paling mereka tunggu.

"Apakah anda, Kim Jaejoong, menerima Jung Yunho anda sebagai suami yang sah, akan menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, kaya ataupun miskin, susah maupun senang?" kata pendeta tersebut sambil mengangkat tangannya diatas kepala Jaejoong

"Saya bersedia" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Apakah anda, Jung Yunho, menerima Kim Jaejoong anda sebagai istri yang sah, akan menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, kaya ataupun miskin, susah maupun senang?" kata pendeta tersebut kini mengangkat tangannya diatas kepala Yunho

"Saya bersedia" jawab Yunho pasti

"Dengan ini kalian dinyatakan sebagai suami dan istri" kata pendeta tersebut yang dibalas dengan senyuman gugup oleh kedua pasangan dihadapannya yang sudah kembali saling menghadap kini

Terlihat Changmin kecil yang tampak sedikit berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah pasangan tersebut sambil membawa kotak beludru ditangannya.

"Oemma, ini~" kata Changmin sambil menyerahkan kotak beludru berisi cincin tersebut pada Jaejoong.

"Kamshahamnida, Minnie ya" kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil cindin dalam kotak tersebut dan tak lupa mengusap pipi Changmin sayang

Jaejoong dengan penuh senyuman diwajahnya memasangkan cincin yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya tersebut kejari manis tangan kanan milik Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, kau boleh mencium pasanganmu" kata pendeta tersebut setelah Jaejoong memasangkan cincin tersebut pada Jarinya

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang juga balik menatapnya. Ada binar-binar kebahagiaan dimata kedua orang yang kini sudah disahkan menjadi suami dan istri tersebut. Jantung keduanya masih memeberontak keras kala menatap pasangan masing-masing. Jaejoong terlihat sangat indah sementara Yunho kini terlihat sangat berwibawa. Kedua pasangan yang sempurna.

Yunho mengatupkan tangan dan mengambil wajah Jaejoong. Dimiringkan sedikir kepalanya menuju bibir tersebut dan kemudian diraihnya dengan bibir hatinya tersebut bibir cherry yang selalu menggugahnya tersebut. Jaejoong menaruh tangannya di dada Yunho sambil sedikit menjinjitkan tubuhnya kala Yunho membawa ciuman mereka terlalu tinggi. Pagutan-pagutan manis yang disaksikan orang-orang dalam Gereja tersebut menambah kian mesra pasangan YunJae ini. Kebahagian tersalur melalui ciuman manis ini.

**_Setiap orang memiliki akhirnya masing-masing_**

**_Dan bagiku kau adalah akhir bagiku_**

**_Akhir bahagiaku!_**

^^Hello,Baby!^^

Keluarga besar Jung dan Kim kini tengah menikmati makan malam keluarga di resepsi pernikahan yang diadakan malam hari setelah acara siang hari digereja tersebut. tidak lupa sahabat-sabat terbaik Jaejoong dan Yunho juga turut mendapat meja dalam pesta makan malam tersebut.

"Junsu ya... ayo kita menikah" kata Yoochun dimeja makan didekat Junsu

"Mwo?!" pekik Junsu kaget saat Yoochun mengatakan itu

"Cileoooo! Appa ga boyeh nikah ama ajusiii!" Pekik Changmin juga sambil menodongkan Sendok pada Yoochun

"Eh? Kenapa?" kata Yoochun sambil memoutkan bibirnya

"Alo appa cama ajusi nikah, ntal Minnie cama Kyu ga bica nikah dong~" jawab Changmin yang ikut memoutkan bibirnya

"Eh?!" pekik Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan sementara Kyuhyun disamping Junsu hanya dapat tertunduk malu

.

"Ah... akhirnya kalian menikah juga" kata appa Kim sambil menepuk-nepuki punggung Yunho yang duduk disampingnya dengan bangga

"Hahaha, iya, kukira rencana ini tidak akan berhasil" jawab oemma Jung sambil menatapi Jaejoong

"Rencana?" kata Jaejoong bingung yang membuat Yunho gelagapan

Ah, ya. Yunho belum memberitahu Jaejoong tentang perjodohan itu.

"Ah, setidaknya perjodohan ini berhasil dan proyek yang kalian rencanakan bisa benar-benar berlangsung" kini kakek/ haraboeji Jung turut berbicara

"Perjodohan?" kata Jaejoong lagi semakin bingung

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan 'aku butuh penjelasan'. Well, Jung Yunho, kau harus selesaikan masalah itu sekarang.

Atau malam pertamamu akan berantakan.

**END**

Hiyaaaaaa endingnya geje sekali! Wkwkwk . Tapi tetap terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mendukung FF ini! Benar-benar terima kasihhh XD

Emmm adakah yang ingin sequel? Ditunggu ya komentar kalian :D

**Thanks To :**

**NaaraYuuki , niaretha , jungyunhoshi , edelweis , Vic89 , kyoarashi57 , MaghT , justreader4286 , bumkeyk , runashine88 ,anik0405 , Lady Ze ,Izca RizcassieYJ , meybi , missy84 , moceng , ky0k0 , Yuuka Shim , RedsXiah , MrX97 , 7D , Jung Eunhee , I was a Dreamer , Yuuki , Dennis Park , LaylaYJ , JungJaema , Kang Shin Ah , adindapranatha , Minhyunni1318 , MichiMizuka ,riska0122 , and all followers and favorite this story! Sorry can't write your all name one by one by I really love you guys :***

Walau jarang tapi pingin banget ngomong ini : **Always Keep The Faith! . .Heart!**

**And Always Keep The YunJae XD**

PS : bagi yang punya ide baru, saran, kritik, atau sekedar mau berteman bisa follow twitt cindycin13 #numpangpromotedikitgapapalahya wkwkwk ._.v


End file.
